Herencia X
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Espacio. La ultima frontera que desconoce el hombre...¿Verdad? Jim ya no esta seguro, tiene muchos misterios sobre el mismo que debe resolver
1. Chapter 1

**-o-**

**Herencia X**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los Personajes Star Trek No Me Pertenecen**

**-o-**

**Capítulo Uno**

**-o-**

-Jim, esto no va a funcionar-

El rubio capitán se sostuvo el pecho mientras se separaba del abrazo de su amigo, sus ojos tardaron a acostumbrarse a la luz, pero estudiaron rápidamente su alrededor en busca de amenazas, sus brazos y piernas estaban débiles por la tortura y apenas podían sostenerlo. Su vista se volvió borrosa durante un momento obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas.

-Jim…-

-Debes llevártelos huesos. Llévalos a la nave, antes que esos malditos nos alcancen, si no, no podremos…- el capitán se quitó la brújula de la muñeca apresuradamente y se la entregó al doctor, pero él lo rechazo.

-De pie, tenemos que irnos. Seré tu apoyo-

Kirk sabía que no podría avanzar más, no en ese estado, los golpes, la pérdida de sangre y el hambre le estaban pasando factura. De no ser por su buen amigo quizá ya habría muerto hace días. Juntando toda la energía que podía, se puso de pie y agarro de las solapas rotas a su jefe médico.

-Es una orden- gruño encajando la brújula en las manos morenas-Váyanse ahora, yo los detendré lo más que pueda mientras escapan hacia la nave.-

-Tu no…-

-¡Es una orden doctor MacCoy!- el grito del capitán erizo los pelos de la tripulación a su alrededor, poniéndose firmes de manera involuntaria.

-Capitán, no creo que deba quedarse, sin esa brújula no podrá encontrarnos, la interferencia magnética del planeta…-Cojeando el ingeniero en jefe de la nave se une a los dos hombres, pálido y con el rostro lleno de sudor. El capitán enderezo los hombros y miro firmemente a los hombres y mujeres miembros de su tripulación que habían sobrevivido a esa expedición del demonio.

-Señor Malek, ayude al señor Scott-ordeno a un hombre cercano al ver el torpe bamboleo del más bajo-En marcha, el doctor MacCoy guiara el camino-

Los ojos rodaron al médico principal, esperando una respuesta al silencioso enfrentamiento de esas dos fuerzas, nadie quería dejar atrás al capitán. El azul inamovible del capital y el castaño del jefe médico se encontraron.

-Por Spock…- susurro el capitán.

El castaño cedió.

-¡Rápido! ¡Debemos seguir!- el medico se ajustó la brújula en la muñeca y apunto hacia el poniente. Espero a que el resto estuviera a una distancia prudente antes de hablar- Por Dios Jim, siéntate o vas a desmayarte-

-No lo hare- El capitán sonrió lenta y dolorosamente observando de reojo como dos miembros de su tripulación arrastraban en una camilla improvisada al más muerto que vivo vulcano.

-Toma esto, se lo quite a uno de esos malditos, no es tan bueno como un Phaser reglamentario, pero te servirá para atizar algunos de esos bastardos- el doctor obligo a su mejor amigo a levantar un brazo y a ajustar su tacto a la tosca arma.

-No te preocupes, quizá ni la necesite…-

-Quieres decir. Jim, esto podría matarte, si usas tus habilidades en este estado… ¿Por qué?-

El capitán se ajustó el arma a la cintura

-Es un planeta minero y yo soy la mejor opción contra ellos- Unos pasos y voces inentendibles sonaron a la distancia-¡Vete Huesos!- empujo al médico-No habrá misión de rescate, nadie debe verme, nadie debe saber….lo entiendes ¿verdad?-

-Si el duende despierta…-

-Detenlo si es necesario, el más que nadie…- un rayo paso rozando sus sienes-¡Corre! ¡No dejes a nadie!-

El medico vacilo un segundo antes de echarse a correr de forma zigzagueante pero firme.

Las voces a sus espaldas aumentaron de tono y de agresividad. Jim se giró viendo a ese grupo de cuarenta seres, con sus capas sucias y oscuras y esas mascaras que usaban para respirar en las minas valiosas del planeta.

Jim levanto las manos como forma de rendición, pero eso nunca paso por su mente, solo cerró los ojos y enderezo sus palmas.

Trato de sentir, ese susurro sutil, vacilante y metálico, aquella sensación que golpeaba sus sentidos cada vez que se concentraba, era casi poético la forma en que esa sensación lentamente se enredaba en él, pasando por cada célula de su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de calor eléctrico a medida que se moldeaba a sus intereses.

Pronto los encontró, ahí, a su alrededor, como las ondas en un lago tranquilo, sus sentidos captaron la suave esencia del metal desconocido, todas las paredes y el piso, no tardo en comparar y entender los componentes básicos necesarios para manipularlos, dejando otros muchos irreconocibles. Luego dio otro suspiro controlado y el metal de las máquinas y la infraestructura cercana cantaron para él.

Curioso, por alguna razón cada onda de reconocimiento guiaba a otra y a otra aún más lejana, eso nunca había pasado, su rango era corto, apenas unos metros, pero al tratar de sentir ese extraño mineral extrañamente esa "onda" se expandía por si sola a la siguiente, Kirk sintió que con el tiempo apropiado podía abarcar todo el planeta.

Pero no existía ese tiempo

Los seres se acercaron y lo obligaron a arrodillarse con dos golpes certeros en las rodillas. Kirk se obligó a que el dolor no rompiera su concentración, suspiro de nuevo regulando la respiración en sus estancados pulmones, el olor en los seres lo hizo sonreír, sus ropas y máscaras estaban llenas de partículas metálicas.

Jim abrió los ojos, los hombres lo miraban de forma cautelosa. Se notaba que la forma en la que escaparon de sus prisiones los volvió desconfiados. El cómo fue. Kirk se lo llevaría a la tumba con él.

Movió los dedos.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Preocupado lo intento una y otra vez, mascullo una maldición y deseo haber practicado más. Pero nada sucedió de nuevo, su cabeza empezó a punzarle, pero fue terco y no dejo de intentarlo, extendió las palmas, si quería que esto funcionara no tendría que tener control o algún tipo de mesura.

Suspiro y dejo el aire fluir a los pulmones. _Esh-tor vohris_. Recordó una frase que su buen amigo Selek le había enseñado para enfocar su mente.

Los seres lo tomaron violentamente de las manos y lo obligaron a doblarlos para amarrarlos a su espalda.

Movió las manos. Esta vez algunas piedras cayeron con un sonido estridente y pronto, algunos tubos que estaban en las paredes se desprendieron, y volaron hacia sus captores atravesándolos como mantequilla, enseguida dejaron de moverse. Jim no lamento la muerte de esos seres, no después de ver como habían torturado y asesinado a cuatro miembros de su tripulación. Cuatro hombres buenos.

Su sujeción se liberó y como pudo Jim se puso de pie señalando a los mineros que hacían gestos y murmuraban como rezos. Pero no se detuvo, aquellos tubos se levantaron solos y persiguieron a un par de hombres. Pero al no ser suficiente Jim desprendió más tubos de las paredes y organizo pedazos de metal a su alrededor en duras y mortíferas balas que hirieron a sus perseguidores.

Uno por uno

Entre gritos y lamentos.

Más de uno de esos seres lo atacaron con lo que asemejaban barras incandescentes, pero Kirk no los dejo acercarse, su cabeza pulsaba, las sangre tibia caía de su nariz dándole a su boca un sabor metálico, más ligero del que dejaban las impresiones de los raros metales a su alrededor. Paladeo como reflejo, podía sentir alguna semejanza de los metales existentes en la tierra por este planeta con atmosfera, parecidos por suerte y más fácil de manipular para Kirk por estas familiarizados con ellos.

Cada ser cayó bajo su fuerza rápidamente y aunque faltaban muchos más aparte de este pequeño grupo, supo que nadie más vendría. Era una suerte.

Kirk ya no podía más. Sus ojos fallaron y su mente se apagó un momento, cuando supo de si, estaba en el suelo, viendo a lo lejos un montón de pequeños cuerpos. Trato de moverse, tal vez podía volver a la Enterprise a tiempo.

Pero su cuerpo no respondió. Aturdido descubrió que solo podía mover levemente los dedos de las manos, con giros entrecortados y suaves, vio como el metal precioso de la tierra bajo él tomo forma a pequeños granos de azúcar, mucho después pudo juntarlas unas a otras formando gruesas gotas.

Tosió sangre.

Las gotas metálicas cayeron al suelo y se vio impedido a volver a moverlas, quiso reír, pero el aire se le tranco en el pecho.

Así que, ¿así sería? Otra vez.

Kirk había imaginado incontables veces la forma en que moriría, desde niño, pasando por la deshidratación y el hambre a ser destripado por alguna bestia x en un planeta clase M. Hasta el accidente del reactor nunca supo el verdadero alcance de su imaginativa. Pero en esta oportunidad no creía que hubiera una vida extra aparecida de la nada.

Pero hey, esta no esta tan mal, ya no le duele nada y al menos puede ver el cielo por última vez, aunque esos tonos verdes y grises lo vuelvan ajenos a los de la tierra. Kirk no se arrepentía de muchas cosas, quizá de una que otra ofensa a alguna dama o a algún compañero de la academia, pero solo eso.

Al menos solo eso le viene a la mente.

Cierra los ojos y no lamenta estar solo de nuevo en este final, salvó a su tripulación y eso es lo único que le importa o al menos salvo a la mayoría, espera que Spock sobreviva a sus heridas y espera que pueda volver a Vulcano a salvo.

Kirk sabe que su comandante va a casarse y a dejar la flota.

Suspira, quizá sea la última vez, su pensamiento se apaga. Pero esta conforme, pudo mantener su secreto hasta el final, al menos de Spock. Kirk no soportaría si su buen amigo lo odiara o lo viera como una aberración.

Porque así es como trataban a los pocos que tenían una herencia X.

Por ultimo quiso ser dramático y decir un pausado y agónico "adiós mundo cruel" pero apenas termino de pensarlo cuando alguien lo tomo de la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

**-o-**

**Herencia X**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los Personajes Star Trek No Me Pertenecen**

**-o-**

**Capítulo Dos**

**-o-**

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos, fue un techo blanco, lo primero que escucho fue un pitido constante.

Definitivamente había algo de dejavu en esto.

Pero en esta ocasión estaba solo, sin la compañía irónica de su mejor amigo o la falsamente insensible de su comandante. Su cuello esta entumido, pero hace fuerza para moverlo lo suficiente para lograr enfocarse en su alrededor, esta vez no hay cielo azul, ni un sol deslumbrante, solamente las conocidas paredes grises y aparatos médicos.

Algo es algo.

Las luces tenues dan a entender que pasa del turno gamma, lo que explica su soledad y el silencio, pero al saberse vivo a Kirk no le importa, seguro huesos vendrá más tarde a monitorizarlo. Se pregunta vagamente cuanto tiempo ha pasado y que ocurrió para que alguien lo salvara, la idea lo inquieta ¿debía darle las gracias o quizá solo darle falsas explicaciones?

Debía estar puliendo algunas explicaciones sobre la situación, alguna explosión conveniente o algo parecido.

La cabeza le empezó a pulsar

Debería dejar que huesos piense en eso luego. Sus ideas estaban algo lentas.

Un sonido metálico llamo su atención, creyendo tener un invitado Kirk afloro una de sus mejores sonrisas "Todo bien", pero luego de un largo momento no apareció nadie. Aburrido al extremo solo puede dejarse llevar por la conocida canción que emite la Enterprise, sonríe, su dama lo arrulla y descansa.

Su segundo despertar no es nada agradable, lo sacuden de los hombros y no le queda de otra que abrir los ojos. Frente a él un nervioso huesos le sonríe, tiene la mirada fija en su cuello y tiene un triconder en la mano.

-Al fin- dice con alivio-Pensé que no despertarías niño-

-Mis sueños de belleza siempre duran demasiado- trata de sonar burlón, pero un espasmo en la garganta lo obliga a toser, de inmediato el médico le pasa un vaso de agua.

-Gracias. No quiero ser grosero, pero por cuantos días estuve dormido esta vez-

Su amigo lo mira un momento, frunce los labios en su típica mueca inconforme.

-Solo un par de días, te hice unas transfusiones, te puse analgésicos, hidratación y ah sí. ¡Recupere a tu cerebro de un shock neurológico!-

El grito llama la atención de una enfermera que estaba lejos, pero conociéndolos, continua con su trabajo luego de una sonrisa, el medico se acerca a su capitán y en florido lenguaje le dice que no vuelva a hacer algo parecido, que el riesgo para su cuerpo y su mente es demasiado grande, que esta es la última vez que altera el reporte médico para la flota, le promete no volver a ayudarlo y gruñe aún más sobre duendes poco convincentes, Kirk sabe que es poco probable que vuelva a pasar, el esfuerzo y las consecuencias son demasiado grandes, es consciente de eso.

Pero con James Kirk nada era seguro.

-¿Cómo está el resto de la tripulación? - pregunta el capitán luego de la regañina de ley

-A salvo, al menos la mayoría, el resto estará bien muy pronto -

Jim sonríe suavemente, aunque la visión de sus compañeros caídos sigue muy fresco en su memoria

-¿Y Spock?- el capitán recuerda el lamentable estado del vulcano luego de una sesión de tortura, su rostro con cortes y golpes verduzcos, pero aun así con una mirada inamovible, Jim siente que las historias del viejo vulcano sobre el antes del despertar no fueron exageradas.

-El duende está bien, se recuperó rápido, solo necesitaba un remiendo y un par de paquetes compatibles, pero él…-

Al ver la duda el capitán gruño sin poder evitarlo

-¿Que paso?-

Indeciso de dar la noticia o no, el medico carraspeo

-Llego un mensaje de vulcano, el embajador Selek falleció-

Kirk trato de sentarse, pero MacCoy lo evito, no era recomendarle por sus heridas

-¿Como? ¿Cuando?-

-No se los detalles, lo poco que compartió Spock fue que el embajador partió. Solo eso.-

Jim entrecerró los ojos con tristeza

-Lo extrañare huesos, el viejo era único, en muchos sentidos, y no le había devuelto el favor de aquella vez-

-A él no le importaría, te apreciaba mucho Jim-

El capitán lo sabía, cada pequeño encuentro con el embajador había sido memorable de una u otra forma, cada charla y juego de ajedrez había sido único y entretenido, al saber que no volverá a verlo lo entristeció.

-Descansa Jim, estarás bien dentro de poco, por ahora nos dirigimos a casa, el alto mando quiere un reporte personal y me asegurare que estés en plena forma para ello-

-Gracias Huesos-

-o-o-

La llegada a la tierra fue cuatro días después, Kirk preparo con esfuerzo su informe para la flota, explicando de forma concisa la aparición de una alteración magnética en el planeta rico en minerales desconocidos que debían explorar, la forma en que los miembros de su tripulación habían sido capturados cuando el equipo de posicionamiento y comunicación había fallado y como fueron usados para que Kirk y sus hombres de confianza fueran capturados y torturados por los lugareños.

Fue difícil explicar y poner en palabras esos días de tortura y la muerte de los primeros tripulantes y aunque se había sacado un par de pelos, había logrado una explicación plausible de cómo habían escapado y en especial como había sobrevivido.

-¿Algo más que agregar capitán Kirk?- pregunto el almirante Braxton sin haber tocado el informe frente a él. El resto de los almirantes se enfocó en el

-No señor- Kirk fue respetuoso frente al hombre mayor, era claro para él que desde que entro a esa sala que sería culpado de negligencia.

-Aquí dice que sufrió una contusión cerebral cuando trataban de escapar y que miembros de su tripulación lo auparon hasta la nave ¿es eso correcto?-

-Así es Almirante, ellos me salvaron la vida- Kirk sonrió tranquilamente, mientras los ojos penetrantes del almirante lo estudiaban de manera rigurosa.

-La disfunción magnética del planeta…-

-Toda la información sobre la anomalía magnética del planeta fue adjuntada al informe por el área científica de la Enterprise almirante, puede ver los datos y las simulación que hicimos para recrearlas y entender su formación y su relación anómala con los minerales desconocidos de la región. Además de la composición y funcionamiento de la brújula rudimentaria que fabricaron el capitán y el señor Scott para…-

-Comprendo comandante, no hace falta que lo repita- el almirante se recostó en su silla con un gesto molesto hacia el vulcano.

Kirk reprimió el impulso de voltear hacia su segundo al mando y darle un pulgar de aprobación, después de tanto tiempo de explicaciones y regaños, casi había olvidado la presencia del vulcano a su lado.

-En ese caso señor…-

-Capitán Kirk, la Enterprise estará en espera durante cuatro meses, hasta finalizar las investigaciones que confirmen lo que presento en su informe y se realice un análisis a fondo de la Enterprise, para saber si la anomalía magnética afecto de alguna manera a la nave-

Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron por la medida, la Enterprise había estado en espera cuatro meses antes del desastre de misión por una revisión técnica completa y ahora estaría estacionada de nuevo por otros cuatro meses, a pesar de que su última misión se había al infierno aquello no era común, era la nave insignia de la flota por todos los cielos.

-Almirante no creo que sea necesario que la Enterprise…-

-¿Hay algo que quiera esconder capitán?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero…-

-En ese caso, tiene sus órdenes-

Kirk frunció el ceño y quiso rebatir, pero la mirada minuciosa del almirante lo hizo vacilar, el hombre era sumamente espeluznante desde que lo conoció y siempre que cruzaba miradas con él le recorría un escalofrió, cosa que le costaba disimular. Se aclaró la garganta y salió de la habitación.

Ya seguro en el pasillo volteo a ver a su comandante que le dirigía una mirada neutral, pero con su experiencia Kirk podía adivinar fácilmente que el vulcano se sentía curioso por su comportamiento.

-Spock, vámonos ya, informemos a la tripulación de que tengamos un largo descanso- suspiro. Casi de inmediato el comunicador de Kirk sonó.

-Aquí Kirk. Si .Entiendo-

El gesto de Kirk se oscureció, pero sonrió levemente.

-Spock debo irme ¿puedes encargarte de los comunicados e informar a la tripulación? debo atender un asunto urgente-

-Si…-Kirk le envió una mirada sobre el hombro- De acuerdo Jim-

-Gracias-

-o-

Esa noche Kirk, salió con algunos miembros de la tripulación a distenderse, la mayoría solo quería que el capitán desviase su mente de la pausa indefinida de la Enterprise, Kirk estaba consciente y se los agradeció mucho, pero la emoción no llego a su corazón, esa misma tarde al regresar a casa había encontrado una caja de madera en una mesa, adjunto a una nota en papel con su nombre

Dentro de la caja había una memoria con un mensaje codificado.

Cuando el rostro de Selek se materializó en la pantalla de su monitor Kirk exhalo una triste sonrisa, al parecer el viejo tenía buen semblante cuando había grabado aquello, incluso esa sonrisa peculiar suya estaba presente.

"_Hola viejo amigo. Si llegas a ver este mensaje quiere decir que mi vida útil a finalizado"_

Kirk sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando el anciano vulcano suspiro y bajo la mirada

"_Debo pedirte disculpas Jim. Hice…Hice algo peligroso y que está en contra de las leyes naturales de la vida. En mi defensa puedo asegurarte que no lo hice con mala intención. Jim, mi tiempo se acaba y me temo que debo dejar este asunto en manos confiables"_

Kirk empezó a inquietarse

"_Para que logres entender mis motivos debo hablarte del Jim de mi tiempo, él no era muy diferente a ti en aquel entonces, fue un héroe de la federación y un hombre confiable, pasamos muchas adversidades juntos y superamos varias pruebas gracias a los miembros de la Enterprise. Pero el tiempo pasó. Demasiado rápido._

_Cuando me di cuenta mi Jim era ya un almirante y yo un embajador, no tuvimos más aventuras y nos enfocamos en nuestras familias y la paz._

_Jim…cuando lo perdí, tuve una revelación y al fin pude entender el porqué de mi dolor y mi anhelo, mi fidelidad. El Jim de mi mundo era mi Thy´la. Te hable de este concepto antes y sé que ahora debes estar sorprendido. Pero para que entiendas mis motivos es necesario que lo sepas, la debilidad en mis sentimientos y debilidad por la pérdida de mi otra mitad me abrumo, así que hice la impensable._

_Comencé mi búsqueda para traerlo a mi lado de nuevo._

_Al principio no tuve éxito, mis conocimientos eran demasiados limitados y dedique parte de mi vida mejorándolos a base de una investigación secreta, luego de un par de décadas, tuve éxito._

_Clone embriones basados en el ADN de mi Jim._

Kirk se sorprendió, la clonación de seres racionales y animales superiores estaba prohibido por varias leyes universales desde hace más de cien años y se las veía como una alteración a la ley natural.

_Al principio mi intención era traer a mi Jim, pero no tuve éxito, mucho después entendí que por más conocimientos que tuviera o cuanto tratara, no traería de vuelta a mi Jim, no como él era, no como mi thyla._

_Entonces decidí enfocarme en una de mis fantasías, mezcle mi ADN con el de mi Jim para completar la cadena genética, estaba determinado, era como un bálsamo para mi Katra, inicie pruebas progresivas en la forma de esa unión. Nunca tuve la intención de traer ningún embrión a término. Pero con el pasar del tiempo no pude deshacerme de mis experimentos y conserve dos de ellos, los más perfectos. Jim, sé que esto va en contra de las normas universales y que puedo acarrear grandes dificultades si me descubren. Pero ellos son parte de mi Jim y no tuve la firmeza suficiente para dejarlos. Así que procure al menos darles una oportunidad de vivir, modifique su ADN y disminuí sus características físicas vulcanas, los cultive hasta que nacieron._

_Eso fue hace cinco años_

Kirk cubrió el rostro cuando en la pantalla apareció la imagen de dos niños pequeños de piel blanca y cabello negro, con los ojos másazules que el cielo terrano, no sonreían, pero miraban intensamente a la cámara mientras se tomaban de las manos.

Claramente eran gemelos.

_Hice arreglos para que vivieran en la tierra con un tutor de mi confianza y han vivido como terranos todo este tiempo, pero me temo han surgido complicaciones durante su crecimiento. Los niños tienen ciertos periodos de alteración mental como resultado de sobre-estimulación, estos periodos son dolorosos para ellos y han llegado perder la conciencia tras ellos._

_Selek suspiro _

_Estos episodios no tienen un origen físico, por lo cual teorizo que son a causa de un periodo de maduración y adaptación natural. Aun así su estado mental de frágil, hasta ahora no he encontrado una solución funcional._

_Jim mi petición para ti y mi último deseo es que apoyes a estos dos niños hasta que tengan una mayor fuerza mental como para sustentar la sobre estimulación solos. Ese es mi deseo egoísta. Jim…te lo ruego, ellos son…son lo único que me queda de mi Jim. Sé que pido demasiado y estas en libertad de conseguirles una nueva familia que puedan cuidar de ellos, si esa es tu decisión, por favor, no los separes. Si tu decisión es apoyarlos, cuídalos como miembros a los miembros de nuestra tripulación, sé que lo harás bien._

_Ellos son buenos niños._

_Adjunto unos documentos oficiales y un mapa de su ubicación, su tutor sabe de mis deseos y los respeta…_

_Jim, viejo amigo, lamento dejarte mi carga, pero no puedo pensar en nadie más, sea la decisión que tomes, estoy seguro que será la mejor para los niños._

El embajador toco suavemente la pantalla por un momento

_Adiós Jim. Selek fuera._


	3. Chapter 3

**-o-**

**Herencia X**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los Personajes Star Trek No Me Pertenecen**

**-o-**

**Capítulo Tres**

**-o-**

Jim salió de su ensimismamiento cuando su jefe médico dejo caer su taza con fuerza sobre la porcelana.

-¿Estas bien niño?- le pregunto el medico cuando no vio señales del capitán de tocar su desayuno, era claro que algo tenía en mente que se llevaba toda su atención. Pero si algo había aprendido de los años de su amistad, era que fuera lo que fuese lo que le preocupaba, lo compartiría si lo necesitaba, forzarlo a compartirlo sería contraproducente.

-Sí, no es nada, solo cosas de la nave…- Jim dejo de moverse de nuevo. MacCoy no tuvo otra opción que mover el plato de Jim más cerca y darle y ligero codazo-Si, gracias- Jim tomo un mordisco, pero luego volvió a congelarse en sus pensamientos.

MacCoy sacudió su cabeza, Jim no tenía remedio, pero era obvio que no era un problema común el que agitaba su mente. Decidió mantener un ojo sobre Jim.

-o-o-

Pasaba del medio día cuando el almirante Braxton lo mando a llamar, Jim se sentía inquieto, no tenía el ánimo correcto como para enfrentar a ese hombre espeluznante. Cuando lo vio adopto una fase fría tan chocante como el de su comandante, así que cuando el almirante le presentó al médico jefe de la flota y le ordeno que le hicieran un examen físico completo, no mostró su desacuerdo en su rostro, pero su voz fue firme al negarse.

-La flota está preocupada por la salud del capital de su nave insignia, sufrió una contusión hace poco, ¿no es así?-

-Me siento bien, los exámenes que me hicieron antes no mostraban anormalidades-

-Pero no sería desproporcionado pedir una segunda opinión ¿no le parece capitán?-

El almirante dio una señal para que el medico empezara. Jim supo que no tenía otra salida, rechazarlo muchas veces podría levantar sospechas. Se encargaría de manipular los resultados cuando consiguiera un terminal encriptado.

Cuando salió de esa opresiva oficina por fin pudo respirar en paz, le mando un mensaje a Bones para que se vean más tarde y uno a Spock para…

Oh dios Spock.

Jim recordó de golpe el mensaje del viejo embajador, aun no decidía que hacer respecto a la última voluntad del viejo vulcano, tenía los datos guardados en su ordenador, había ubicado el lugar y hecho averiguaciones de los dos…niños, un tirón le pico el pecho, eran niños, pero eran niños del Spock y el Kirk de otra realidad, tenían el ADN compartido, sus características, Dios podría decir que ambos eran sus descendientes, sus hijos.

Al asumirlo Kirk sintió un cosquilleo en el fondo de su estómago, estaba ansioso por conocerlos, le gustaban los niños aunque siempre se sentía algo nervioso cerca de ellos. Solo es…Kirk no se sentía seguro de en qué forma podría ayudarlos, pensaba que era mejor buscar un buen médico que un capitán de flota.

Pero el asunto no era así de sencillo, si descubrían el origen de ambos niños sería un serio problema.

Tomo su padd y mando un mensaje comunicando su ausencia a su comandante e hizo una reservación para el próximo vuelo a Loiffette, Kirk viajaría prácticamente al otro lado del país y luego tendría un trecho más hasta un pequeño poblado.

Selek lo había pensado bien, era el lugar más adecuado para tratar de esconder algo, se fue a casa imaginando como serían sus personalidades, que tanto de Selek tendrían ¿sería la actitud vulcana de gen predominante?

Después de una comida y una ducha Kirk estaba listo para encontrarse con huesos. El bar estaba lleno de personas de la flota de permiso, bebían y reían a comodidad y allí en la barra la silueta de un taciturno hombre le llamo la atención, era claro quién era, Kirk se acercó rápidamente y pidió al cantinero algo de beber antes de que se sentara al lado del médico palmeando su espalda levemente para reconocerlo.

-La noche esta animada- Kirk brillo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Al parecer tú también- Bones levanto su copa y brindo a nombre de Jim.

-Hare un viaje inesperado, eres libre de unirte a mi si quieres-

MacCoy estudio a Jim de forma exhaustiva antes de darle un respuesta, al parecer su ánimo había mejorado o había encontrado una respuesta a su dilema.

-¿Con todo el papeleo que tengo que hacer?, me han pedido un reporte médico de cada miembro de la Enterprise y me han pedido desbloquear los archivos médicos para una auditoria ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?-

Kirk pidió otra copa e invito a su amigo a una mesa vacante muy lejos del gentío.

-¿Entonces?- Kirk sonrió

-Están a punto de despedirme o piensan que mi trabajo esta entredicho, ninguno de las dos opciones es buena-

-Braxton, le pidió al jefe de médicos de la flota que me hiciera un examen completo- Kirk mantuvo su sonrisa, pero era claro que no tenía alegría.

MacCoy pidió una botella llena a una camarera y continúo sonriendo mientras ambos fingían que la charla iba de la fórmula de la materia roja o de cuantas veces había contado ya Bones su anécdota con la Gorn embarazada.

-Ese hombre se trae algo entre manos Jim, tal vez sospecha de…mi capacidad para diagnosticarte- Leonard fue cuidadoso, la mención aunque breve de la condición de Jim como heredero era considerado un tabú, ya que al inicio de la relación de la humanidad con otras especies alienígenas, estos vieron negativamente la diferencia de habilidades entre seres de la misma especie, por lo que supusieron que al ser poco desarrollados entrarían en guerras y anarquía por la supremacía, las relaciones se hicieron lejanas y poco estrechas, hasta que las personas con habilidades desaparecieron naturalmente de la humanidad no hubo un avance, esto se vio como un indicio de la evolución de subsanar un error. Al menos eso aprendió MacCoy en el colegio.

-Si quizá- Kirk se carcajeo de forma vacía mientras la mesera ponía la botella en la mesa- ¿Puedo contar contigo para saber el número de terminal del médico jefe?-

-Por supuesto, pero no hagas nada todavía, averiguare que quiere Braxton de ti, a lo mejor no sea nada-

MacCoy sirvió a las dos copas vacías y bebieron sin notar que una mirada oscura se cernía sobre ellos.

-¿Por cierto huesos, que les gusta a los niños en estos dias?-

-o-o-

Kirk se cubrió la vista del intenso sol de verano, había volado un par de horas antes de aterrizar en la ciudad y alquilar una moto, no era de las mejores pero alcanzaba los doscientos con facilidad y tenía un área para su equipaje. Volteo a ver los paquetes que llevaba ¿sería demasiado? Solo eran algunos peluches, juegos interactivos y algunos libros infantiles que Bones le había sugerido.

Cuando el GPS le indico menos de un kilómetro de su destino Kirk empezó a inquietarse, el área estaba llena de granjas que le traían malos recuerdos, pero a diferencia de la típica plantación de maíz, la mayoría tenia ganado o caballos, hermosos ejemplares que vio galopar a lo lejos.

Se ajustó su chaqueta y el pelo cuando se paró frente a una puerta mosquitera, toco el timbre que lanzo una vieja melodía que resonó dentro de la casa, casi de inmediato la figura de una joven mujer se dejó ver al otro lado, llevaba un vestido floreado y nada de maquillaje, su pelo era como el oro puro y los ojos azul glaciales.

-¿Que desea?- pregunto con su timpánica voz, mientras cruzada los brazos sobre su pecho, para Kirk esa mujer no tendría más de veinte años a lo sumo.

-Soy James T. Kirk, Mi amigo Selek me dio esta dirección…- Kirk vacilo, en realidad no había pensado en una presentación.

-Su identificación- pidió la mujer al otro lado del mosquitero, Kirk generalmente no manejaba esas cosas con él, busco en sus bolsillos y saco su billetera, tenía algo de efectivo y un par de tarjetas, pero eso era todo.

-Lo siento, yo no lo traje- Kirk se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosamente.

La mujer del otro lado solo asintió y abrió la puerta

-Puede pasar capitán- aunque la mujer no sonrió su voz era gentil y Kirk dio pasos confiados hasta el salón- Tome asiento, llamare a los niños en un momento-

Kirk la detuvo

-Espere, señorita yo… Quiero decir, traje algunos regalos para los niños- la lengua de Kirk se trababa, algo insólito que nunca le había pasado frente a una dama, la joven mujer puso una mano en el hombro de Kirk y por alguna extraña razón sus inquietudes desaparecieron.

-Espere un momento por favor- la joven se perdió escaleras arriba mientras Kirk se agitaba ligeramente el pelo, pronto cortas pisadas se escucharon cada vez más cerca.

La joven rubia trajo con ella dos pequeñas figuras vestidas con ropa casual contrastadas de azul y verde, sus pieles pálidas y sus ojos azul cielo los hacia llamativos y guapos.

-Niños, este es el capitán James T. Kirk, un amigo del abuelo- La joven dio un paso al costado para que las pequeñas figuras fueras más visibles.

Kirk se quedó en shock, aunque ya había visto fotografías suyas, en vivo aquellos dos niños eran excepcionales, lo miraban con curiosidad y cautela, se quedaron un momento en silencio antes de que ambos saltaran a las faldas de la joven y lo saludaran en voz baja. La joven solo sonrió y acaricio el cabello de ambos niños hasta que ambos dieron un paso al frente y se presentaron.

-Soy Katherine A. Kirk-

-Soy Thomas B. Kirk-

Jim no se sorprendió de esto, ya conocía de antemano que ambos niños llevaban el apellido Kirk, la cual era uno de los apellidos terranos más comunes.

-Pueden decirme Jim, vine a verlos porque el abuelo Selek me dijo que aquí habían dos niños muy talentosos y maravillosos. Veo que no se equivocó-

Jim se acercó cuidadosamente, observando el lenguaje corporal de ambos niños, cuando noto que no había ningún signo de rechazo apoyo una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a su altura y les agito el pelo.

-Traje algunos regalo es para ustedes, ¿me acompañan a mi motocicleta para traerlos?-

Ambos niños se tomaron de las manos un momento antes de aceptar.

-o-o-

Más tarde en la noche, cuando los niños ya se habían retirado a descansar, Kirk pudo sentarse en la sala con la joven para hablar de los niños y sobretodo de los episodios que le había mencionado Selek en su mensaje.

-Thomas es el más afectado, cuando se presenta un episodio, su cuerpo convulsiona y su mente entra en shock, en todos los casos solo teniendo a su hermana con él logra estabilizar su mente. Es primordial que ambos permanezcan juntos-

Jim entendió la indirecta.

-No es mi intensión separarlos. Solo ayudarlos, no tengo mucho tiempo, mi nave partirá dentro de cuatro meses y temo que no sea el tiempo suficiente. Selek también mencionó la posibilidad de que podría conseguirles una nueva familia, usted ¿esta indispuesta a seguir cuidándolos?- la voz de Jim fue plana, no quería dar a entender su rechazo en caso de que algún asunto interfiera con la joven.

-Me temo que también el tiempo se me acaba capitán Kirk, al principio tenía la intensión de cuidar de ellos hasta adultos, pero han surgido…inconvenientes- la incomodidad en la joven fue evidente y el dolor en su voz muy real, Kirk decidió no insistir.

-Lo entiendo ¿me permite quedarme estos días para conocer a los niños?-

La joven sonrió por primera vez

-Sera un placer, los niños necesitaran ayuda en la granja-

Kirk arrugo el gesto. Pero luego una campana sonó en el fondo de su mente. Se la había pasado toda la tarde con los niños, enseñándoles los diversos juegos y aplicaciones, pero se había olvidado lo fundamental.

-Señorita, sé que es algo tarde pero ¿podría decirme su nombre?- la joven asintió

-Me llamo Amanda Kirk-


	4. Chapter 4

**-o-**

**Herencia X**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los Personajes Star Trek No Me Pertenecen**

**-o-**

**Capítulo Cuatro **

**-o-**

Kirk se levantó del sofá donde dormía con un dolor punzante en algún lugar entre su 4ta o 5ta vértebra lumbar, rápidamente metió la mano debajo de su espalda para localizar el objeto punzante que producía su dolor, cuando lo tuvo vio que era una pieza de ensamblaje de las mini naves que había traído para los niños. Admitió rápidamente que era su culpa, era de la mini Enterprise que el armaba, lo niños eran en realidad bastante ordenados y obedientes, sin un ápice de travesura o maldad en la mirada.

Su espalda crujió cuando se levantó, apenas amanecía, se puso su ropa de deporte y salió a correr luego de dejar impecable la sala. Había continuado con su vieja costumbre incluso aquí, las vistas en su recorrido eran más relajantes y el suave olor de roció de los arboles por las ligeras lloviznas de verano le apaciguaban el cuerpo.

En estos días los niños se habían habituado relativamente a su presencia, no eran efusivos o habladores, pero se mostraban más abiertos cuando quería hablar o tratar con ellos, Katherine era una dulce niña de rostro redondo y mejillas llenas, aunque no sonreía con facilidad, cada vez que Kirk lograba hacerla reír, parecía que la habitación se iluminaba, en cambio Thomas resulto ser el más protector y serio, vigilaba a su hermana como un halcón y siempre trataba de guiarla cuando aprendían algo, ambos eran de por si demasiado inteligentes para su edad. Kirk noto pronto que podían leer y escribir un par de idiomas de la tierra como vulcano.

Así que pronto, los libros y juegos habían sido comprendidos y reestudiados por ambos.

Kirk aminoro su ritmo a la tercera vuelta a la propiedad, tenía demasiada energía en el cuerpo. Cuando entro en la cocina los niños y Amanda estaban esperándolo para desayunar.

-Buenos días- saludo con su brillante sonrisa. Solo Katherine le devolvió el gesto de forma exitosa.

Las comidas eran general vegetarianas, al verlo a Kirk casi le da un infarto, así que tuvo que digerir verduras un par de días hasta que Amanda se dio cuenta de su situación y agregó algo de carne y huevos a las comidas.

Kirk lo agradeció de todo corazón.

Los modales en la mesa de los niños eran impecables, nada acostumbrado a la etiqueta Kirk quería ser algo desordenado, pero solo termino siendo regañado por los niños, aun así Kirk decidió que las comidas silenciosas debían acabar, así que empezó a hacer conversación con los niños y Amanda, por suerte en unos días, la tensión se rompió y los niños estaban felices de contarle a los adulto el contenido interactivo de sus libros nuevos, junto con otros detalles de textos antiguos.

Kirk mantuvo una exhaustiva discusión sobre la convergencia de la velocidad Warp en el uso de interferencias magnéticas en campos explosivos del tipo súper nova.

-Jim, saldré esta tarde a la tienda de suministros alimenticios para reabastecernos ¿podría cuidar a los niños en mi ausencia?- Amanda le dijo al terminar el desayuno.

-Claro-

¿Pero porque esa forma de hablar se le hacía conocido a Kirk?

La rubia le dio una sonrisa a medias y subió por las escaleras mientras Kirk lavaba los platos con la ayuda de los niños que secaban y ponían de forma precisa en la repisa.

En silencio los niños leían un holo libro en una terminal, al parecer el tema era bastante interesante.

-¿Qué tal si salimos a dar un paseo?- sugirió Kirk luego de revisar en su pad su atestada bandeja de entrada. Los mellizos solo asintieron y fueron a cambiarse, aunque Kirk no encontraba fallas en su ropa casual, los guantes en sus manos le llamaron la atención, los usaban cuando salían y Kirk solo podía deducir en parte la razón.

Fueron al establo, al ser el área de fincas de caballos, esta no era la excepción, solo que los ejemplares eran pocos y aunque a Kirk, que no sabía casi nada de caballos, le parecía los más finos de la historia de una altura de más de 1.60, cuellos anchos y crines tupidas. Algunos trabajadores lo saludaron amablemente en su camino, hombre de confianza, le había asegurado Amanda, que ayudaban con la fachada de la finca.

Kirk monto un corcel pardo, uno no muy manso que había tirado a Kirk un par de veces, pero que con los consejos de la pequeña Katherine y un par de manzanas, le había dejado montarlo y acariciarlo.

Los niños lo observaban desde las líneas del perímetro, sus ojos azules brillaban cuando giraban y galopaba lentamente, Amanda le había advertido que los niños no soportaban del todo estímulos con animales tan nerviosos, pero Kirk no creyó del todo en eso, le parecía que los caballos eran del todo mansos con ellos, casi cuidadosos, como si temieran de forma instintiva hacerles daño.

Kirk agito la mano hacia ambos niños que se acercaron renuentes, estiro la mano primero a la pequeña Katherine, que le dio una pequeña sonrisa al entender sus intenciones.

-No creo que sea conveniente capitán- le detuvo Thomas, sus ojos cielos estudiaron al animal antes de dirigirse a los azules de Jim- Los caballos son seres muy sensitivos, si nos sobre estimulamos, ellos podrían sentir muestro desbalance y cambiar su comportamiento- Tomo a su hermana de la mano.

Jim sonrió con confianza y hablo con seguridad.

-Dime solo Jim, Thomas. Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero solo llevare a Kat a dar una vuelta, si noto algo inusual en el caballo la dejare de inmediato, es una promesa ¿Qué dices?-

El niño volteo a ver a su hermana que asintió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, solo una vuelta-

Kirk tomo a la niña en brazos y la subió frente a él en el caballo, jalo las riendas e hizo caminar al caballo alrededor del campo, luego galopo un poco viendo atentamente las reacciones de la niña y el comportamiento del caballo, afortunadamente la pequeña solo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto Thomas observaba de manera imperturbable la escena frente a él, temía que su hermana no controlara sus emociones y trasfiriera sus pensamientos al caballo, que ante la intrusión se volvían agresivos, había pasado una vez, afortunadamente su hermana no estaba montando en uno, solamente lo cepillaba. Ahora ella era solo sonrisas, Thomas se estiro las piel de las mejillas, él no podía sonreír así, lo intento, pero no lo lograba en consecuencia con sus emociones, el abuelo había mencionado que hacerlo de forma espontánea era solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Hey muchacho- escucho la voz gruesa de un hombre con una brillante estrella en el pecho. Thomas volteo a ver a un hombre mayor que venía acompañado de dos niñas mayores, Thomas los conocía, pero nunca habían interactuado -Muchacho, busco a tu madre, ¿esta Amanda en casa?-

Thomas dio una mirada a su hermana a la distancia y luego volteo a ver al sheriff de la región.

-No, ella fue al conseguir suministros-

El caballo relincho.

El sheriff fue sorprendido por la mirada de un corcel que galopaba de forma suave a la distancia con un hombre y una niña tan contrastantes que se le hizo un buen cuadro familiar, pero a la vez le despertó sospecha.

-Muchacho ¿quién es el que monta con tu hermana? No es ninguno de los trabajadores- El sheriff tomo su teléfono y tomo una foto de Kirk por precaución, se le hacía levemente conocido.

-Es…

¿Qué era Kirk?

-Un conocido-

El sheriff se acarició la barba analizando la situación, pero lo dejo estar. Averiguaría sus antecedentes por si acaso de vuelta en la comisaria, ni le gustaba que forasteros se paseasen por su jurisdicción.

-Dile a tu madre que la busco para que me ayude a reparar el motor Z.O.N.C de la terminal ¿quieres? Esa chatarra volvió a echar humo esta mañana-

-Lo lógico sería comprar un motor nuevo- le señalo Thomas

-Esa chatarra me ha salvado más de una vez muchacho, no la subestimes, solo necesita un remiendo-

-Entiendo- dijo aunque no lo hacía del todo.

El sheriff se rasco la cabeza, entendía cada vez mas poco a los niños de ahora, miro a sus hijas a su lado, estaban vestidas con uniforme listas para la escuela, tenían la piel tostada por el sol y cortes en las rodillas, como un niño normal, la comparo con el pequeño de los Kirk, piel pálida hasta el extremo y no había nada más que ver porque tenía ropa que le cubría cada centímetro del cuerpo, definitivamente creía que Thomas y su hermana estaban enfermos de alguna cosa, que los limitaba físicamente, nunca se atrevió a preguntar, pero era claro los niños sanos de las fincas y granjas no eran así.

Sintió pena por un momento.

-Saluda a tu madre por mí, que me mande un mensaje cuando llegue- inclino su sobrero- Adiós muchacho-

Mientras el sheriff se iba, la niña de vestido y flores en el pelo volteo a ver a Thomas y se despidió con la mano y un bajo "nos vemos". Mientras la otra niña de pantalón de mezclilla azul, levanto la mano y dijo.

-Saluda a Katherine de mi parte- y le guiño un ojo antes de seguir a su hermana.

Kirk solo alcanzo a ver la patrulla alejándose, rápidamente encamino al caballo hacia Thomas, que no había cambiado el gesto.

-Thomas ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Hubo algún problema?-

-Era el Sheriff, solo vino a preguntar por Amanda, suele venir de vez en cuando.-

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres venir a dar una vuelta?- ofreció mientras ayudaba a bajar a la niña.

Thomas tardo un largo momento, pero acepto.


	5. Chapter 5

**-o-**

**Herencia X**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los Personajes Star Trek No Me Pertenecen**

**-o-**

**Capítulo Cinco **

**-o-**

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando el teléfono sonó, Kirk se apresuró a contestar, habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que Amanda había salido y más de tres en que no podía localizarla.

-Hola-

Kirk se limpió la frente y dio un suspiro antes de girar hacia los dos niños que estaban sentados en el comedor, con la cena frente a ellos y todavía intacta mientras esperaban a Amanda para la cena, Kirk no había podido convencerlos de lo contrario.

-Tom, Kate, suban a su habitación y pónganse un abrigo, iremos al hospital-

Los niños de inmediato de tomaron de las manos y su gesto se volvió frio y pálido, Kirk podría jurar que la temperatura bajo en la habitación. Sintiendo la aprensión de los pequeños Kirk los tomo entre sus brazos y los apretó.

-No se preocupen, Amanda tuvo un pequeño accidente en el supermercado, así que debemos ir a verla-

Por ultimo Kirk les acaricio el pelo antes de impulsarlos hacia las escaleras antes de buscar información sobre el hospital. Pero estaba preocupado en verdad, no estaba preparado para esa situación, no sabía ser suave para las malas noticias porque creía que siempre era mejor decirlas de frente y sin rodeos, especialmente a los niños, porque eran fuertes y se sabían adaptar a las circunstancias. El mismo y otros más eran vivos reflejos de ello.

Tomaron un auto que estaba en un garaje atrás de la propiedad y siguieron la carretera cerca de media hora antes de entrar a la ciudad y otra media en entrar al hospital.

La recepcionista fue profesional y no dijo nada innecesario, solo señalo un número de habitación y el nombre del médico a cargo mientras mandaba tristes sonrisas a los niños que se aferraron a la cintura de Kirk ansiosos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Kirk vio con un nudo en el corazón a Amanda en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y la piel cetrina, poseía unas profundas ojeras que no estaban ahí esa mañana.

Abrió los ojos.

-Hola- su voz era rasposa como si hubiera comido algodón, su mirada estaba algo apagada-Siento haberlos preocupado, estoy bien-

Los niños corrieron a su lado y aunque no lloraron, sus ojos se enrojecieron, hablaron en susurros mientras Kirk se sentía fuera de lugar, no tenía claro que decir en un cuadro en el que él no pintaba nada.

-Buenas noches- saludo una voz a sus espaldas. Kirk volteo a ver a un hombre joven de pelo castaño con bata blanca, que le extendía la mano-Soy el doctor Sigmoud Dolus. ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?-

Kirk respondió al salido y asintió mientras salía de la habitación, no sin antes asegurarse que todo estaba tranquilo.

-Es un gusto conocerlo capitán Kirk, Amanda me ha hablado de usted, lamento que sean en estas circunstancias-

-Yo también ¿es el medico de Amanda verdad? ¿podría decirme que paso?-

El medico dudo.

-La señorita Amanda tiene una enfermedad genética llamada "Mal de Edwards" por alguna razón sus células cambian de forma anormal, especialmente las que forman el sistema nervioso, causando una desequilibrio sináptico grave en ataques espontáneos, no suele ser mortal en si con terapia genética temprana, pero por alguna razón, en Amanda es más grave, los ataques han aumentado en el último año y me temo que aún no tenemos una explicación. Me temo que no podrá cuidar a sus niños por mucho tiempo. En realidad lo siento, pero no podemos hacer mucho-

Kirk guardo silencio tratando de entender lo que el doctor explico, apretó los puños, ahora entendía el porqué de Selek y su advertencia, debía saber que Amanda estaba enferma. Algo dentro de él, se enfrió, con una escarcha que su cuerpo reconocía, de la época en que Kirk tuvo que entumecer su corazón para sobrevivir y en que apenas y tuvo tiempo para enterrar a sus compañeros caídos de hambre o enfermedad.

-Entiendo doctor ¿cuándo podrá Amanda irse?-

-Se quedara esta noche para observación y podrá irse mañana temprano-

-Puedo quedarme aquí ¿para cuidarla?- Kirk miro de reojo la puerta de la habitación.

-Lo siento no, es una sala de alto cuidado, dentro de una hora tendrán que irse-

Kirk estrecho la mano del doctor sin aumentar nada más. En la habitación vio a los niños acurrucarse en ambas manos de Amanda, se le rompió el corazón a medida que veía como los ojos de los más pequeños se cerraban de sueño.

Con despacio, tomo a Katherine y la recargo en un sillón cercano, luego a Thomas. Cuando se aseguró que no habían despertado, recién encaro a Amanda.

-Hable con el médico, yo no lo sabía…lo siento-

-No es tu culpa, no tenía planeado decírtelo, pero esperaba que te llevaras a los niños antes de que mi existencia cese-

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?- Kirk la tomo de la mano

-Casi desde el principio, Selek me lo advirtió- Amanda susurro- Pero alguno de nosotros debía ser lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidar a los niños.-

Kirk tomo la mano de la rubia y la apretó suavemente

-¿Tu eres? ¿Eres como ellos?-

En ese momento la voz de Katherine gimoteo mientras movía sus pequeños brazos frenéticamente

-No te vayas, no me dejes- susurraba en su agitación. Casi de inmediato Thomas despertó y se agazapo frente a su hermana, se quitó los guantes y toco el rostro de su hermana

-Tranquila, estoy aquí-

Paso medio segundo hasta que Kirk llego a ellos y otro hasta que fuera el turno de Thomas de caer al suelo y empezar a convulsionar, Kirk escucho el sonido de Amanda tratando de levantarse, se apresuró a tomar al niño en brazos, pero al no poder evitar sus movimientos sin hacerle daño así que se limitó a apretarlo suavemente sobre su pecho mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

-Shh- Kirk empezó a tararear en voz baja, una tonada suave y tranquila, una que hacía que los niños más pequeños de su grupo durmieran a pesar del hueco en sus estómagos. Se concentró en recordar los planetas que había visitado en la Enterprise a lo largo de los años, las vastas llanuras, los candentes desiertos y las montañas llenas de hielo y diamante.

El cuerpo de Thomas dejo de temblar y se sumió en un apacible sueño, incluso poseía una leve sonrisa. Kirk le dio un beso en el cabello por instinto y lo acomodo en el sillón.

Cuando elevo la vista vio como Amanda lo veía con una sonrisa, la más grande que Kirk le había visto hacer, los ojos azules eran esperanzados.

-Gracias, yo no puedo estabilizarlos cuando tienen un ataque, así que solo podía esperar- una lagrima dibujo su camino en la blanca mejilla de Amanda, brillaba como un diamante. En ese momento una enfermera golpeo la jamba de la puerta.-

-Disculpen la hora de visita terminó-

-Sí, nos iremos enseguida-respondió Kirk tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiando el rostro de Amanda con suavidad.

-Volveré mañana por ti- prometió mientras sonreía y repartía un beso en su frente. Con la ayuda de la enfermera Kirk acomodo a cada gemelo en cada brazo y salió hacia el estacionamiento, tenía tantas dudas y aun más aflicciones.

¿Debía encontrar un nuevo hogar para los niños? ¿Quizá en vulcano? Kirk ya cargaba con tantos secretos de gran calibre, debía pensar muy bien sobre ello, ¿si estaban juntos y descubrían que él era un heredero? ¿Si estaban juntos y descubrían que ellos eran nacidos de manipulación genética? Las dos opciones derivaban en ellos frente a la justicia o frente a un grupo de estudio médico.

Kirk recordó las inyecciones y las operaciones, las torturas y el dolor en nombre de la supuesta ciencia y siempre dichos por su bien. No dejaría que los niños pasaran por esto, Kirk preferiría morir antes de que alguien siquiera les clavara una aguja. Acaricio sus cabellos, negros y suaves, eran muy parecidos a los de Spock.

Cuando estuvo por salir del estacionamiento un auto gris se cruzó abruptamente en su camino haciendo que Kirk frenara. Rápidamente un hombre salió del auto con rostro compungido y se acercó hacia su ventana.

-Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba, ¿está usted bien?- el hombre movió los ojos viendo todo lo del interior del vehículo de Kirk, que aprovecho para estudiar al extraño a su vez, tenía un bulto característico bajo el saco, Kirk lo había visto miles de veces.

Ese hombre tenía una pistola. Kirk se puso en alerta.

-Estoy bien-

-¡Me alegro! No podría con mi seguro. Y esos niños tan lindos ¿son sus hijos? ¿Están ellos bien?-

Kirk no desvió la mirada del hombre

-Son mis niños y están bien, debo llevarlos a casa- Kirk cerro la ventana

-Bueno, si me da su número podría mandarle un presente, ya sabe mi esposa tuvo un hijo y quiero compartir mi felicidad…-

-No será necesario y felicidades-

Kirk retrocedió el auto y dio un giro con gran habilidad, para pasar al lado del auto gris. Acelero hasta la finca donde puso a los niños en cama. En el hospital de Amanda no había pabellón obstétrico.

Temprano Kirk fue informado de un par de autos de ciudad que habían sido vistos dando vueltas a propiedad. Kirk tomo la decisión de llevarse a la familia Kirk con él de vuelta a la academia, si fuera por el o por lo niños, no podría estar seguro, pero no correría riesgos.

En ese momento y silenciosamente ambos niños se unieron a él en la puerta y se aferraron a su cintura.

-Iré por Amanda al Hospital, quédense y empiecen a hacer las maletas, iremos a un viaje para cambiar de aire, ¿Qué opinan? Les presentare a gente interesante-

Thomas hablo

-Nosotros no nos sentimos muy cómodos entre multitudes-

-Está bien, yo cuidare de ustedes, pero a cambio deben cuidar de mi ¿de acuerdo?-

Tom miro a su hermana que sonreía como una flor y asintió quitándose los guantes.

-¿Lo prometes?- extendió el meñique al capitán que respondió de inmediato y de la misma forma

-Es una promesa-


	6. Chapter 6

**-o-**

**Herencia X**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los Personajes Star Trek No Me Pertenecen**

**-o-**

**Capítulo Seis **

**-o-**

Lo primero que hizo Kirk esa mañana fue llamar a Bones y pedirle que alquilara un departamento multifamiliar a su nombre cerca de su casa, lo siguiente fue pedirle que le mandara su itinerario de trabajo.

Sentía que iba darle una jaqueca

Prometiéndole responder todas sus preguntas en cuanto llegara, Kirk se despidió del médico y reviso la documentación de identidad que Amanda amablemente le había dado, no había fallas o huecos. Ella también le explico la historia con la que ella y los niños se movían.

Fue entonces que Kirk le pregunto en voz baja si los niños sabían sus orígenes y su situación.

La respuesta de Amanda fue que sí. Ellos lo sabían.

**-o-**

Kirk recibió las llaves del casero mientras llevaba las pocas maletas de los niños y de Amanda, el departamento era de cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, lo suficientemente cómodo y amueblado como para una familia. La mudanza había sido rápida y Amanda no se había opuesto a su sugerencia luego de que Kirk le explico el incidente del hospital.

Los niños se acomodaron en una habitación acostumbrados a estar juntos y Amanda en otra cercana, la vista daba justo a un parque cerca de la sede y los negocios alrededor eran de primera necesidad, no había una locación mejor.

Kirk escucho su comunicador sonar y a la voz de un enfadado Bones que quería repuestas

-Te diré todo esta noche, ven a mi casa y trae un par de hyposprays para mi dolor de espalda, me está matando-

Esa era una clave entre ellos para hacerle saber que trajera aquel mini ordenador encriptado que habían usado para pasar el examen de la Kobayasi Maru y que era por excelencia el puerto más incognito del planeta.

-Bien, nos vemos en la noche-

Kirk hizo otra llamada.

-¡Hey! Phili, Quily, les tengo un trabajo-

Se escucharon risas del otro lado del comunicador.

-¿Jim Kirk? Quién lo diría ¿qué tienes para nosotros Jimmy?, ¿es esa Coreliana de nuevo?

-No es…-

-¿Es ella verdad? ¡Phili ven y escucha esto, es esa Coreliana de nuevo!-

-Escucha…-

-Siempre tienes los mejores trabajos Jimmy, menos la vez de esa chica gato, ¿te acuerdas? Aún tengo escalofríos por esos ojos brillantes, debiste ser más suave para cortarla, ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque me mandaste a ese trabajo?-

-Quily, Quily, escucha..- Kirk se apretó en puente de la nariz- No es ese tipo de trabajo de nuevo, solo quiero que le hagan sombra a una persona ¿puede ser?-

Esta vez Kirk reconoció la voz de Phili entrar abruptamente a la conversación.

-¡Claro que aceptamos! será por lo mismo de siempre, por ser nuestro cliente frecuente ¿que dices?-

-Está bien-

-Esperamos las rosas y los chocolates- y la llamada termino.

Kirk quería un paracetamol.

Cuando se giró vio a Amanda parada detrás de él, aunque no sonreía podía ver sus ojos brillantes con un toque de humor, al parecer era un rasgo vulcano o quizá solo lo seria de Selek.

-No te preocupes, conseguí a alguien que los cuide mientras no estoy, no deben alejarse mucho, pero podrían ir al parque o al cine y ver qué pasa, si algo sucede, llámame de inmediato-

-Lo hare-

Kirk agrego a la memoria de seguridad las identificaciones de todos antes de salir y se puso en marcha hacia su propio pequeño departamento que no era ni por asomo el adecuado para una familia.

Se detuvo en seco y sonrió.

Kirk fue por su correspondencia, comió una hamburguesa y entro a una tienda de ropa donde compro un par de camisas innecesarias notando un par de personas que le seguían, una pareja de hombre y mujer, al parecer discretos y eficaces, Kirk casi no los había notado, pero habían sido impacientes cuando entro a la tienda de ropa.

Kirk continuo con su trabajo hasta muy tarde, las reparaciones de la Enterprise iban a buen ritmo y mucha de la tripulación le habían mandado correspondencia para preguntar por él y su escapada de tres semanas.

Había también mucha de la federación y del despacho del almirante Braxton comunicándole de los resultados satisfactorios de su examen médico.

Justo cuando había terminado la propuesta de contrataciones para el área mecánica el timbre sonó y la puerta se abrió, Bones era uno de los pocos que poseía entrada libre a su residencia.

-Jim más te vale que me des una buena razón por la que te fuiste un mes y por la que no respondías a mis mensajes ¿sabes quién estuvo respirándome en el cuello? ¿Sabes quién me llamaba cada día a ver si sabía algo de ti?-

Kirk adivino

-¿Scotty?-

-¡Cerca! ¡Solo agrégale orejas puntiagudas!-

Kirk se carcajeo.

-Tranquilo huesos, le mande un mensaje a Spock hace poco, ya no te molestara mas ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-

Bones agito un six pack de cervezas. Kirk lo tomo.

-Por estos detalles es que te amo huesos. ¿Y lo otro?-

Bones bufo y saco de su mochila un ordenador, grueso de apariencia y algo antiguo por fuera, pero poseía los últimos avances en programación de espionaje e infiltración. Kirk abrió la tapa y lo prendió, el conocido sonido de inicio le saco una sonrisa.

-¿Me explicaras ahora qué demonios está pasando?-

-No vas a creerme…-el comunicador de Kirk sonó, respondió de inmediato alejándose un par de pasos de Bones.

Era Amanda que le informaba que los niños estaban bien y que no había ocurrido ninguna novedad importante durante el día, pero que ambos preguntaban por él y que estaban algo inquietos por el nuevo ambiente y quiso saber cuándo podría venir a verlos. Kirk sonrió brillantemente y respondió que pronto y que no iría con las manos vacías, le deseo buenas noches y colgó.

Bones estaba sorprendido.

-¡oh no! no me dirás que te juntaste con una mujer con hijos. No digo que sea malo, pero eso nunca fue tu estilo, aunque hubo una vez…- el comunicador del capitán volvió a sonar.

Kirk contesto.

_-¡Hey Jimmy! ¿En qué líos te has metido ahora? Bueno, no te juzgo porque ese bombón que nos pediste hacer sombra esta para chuparse los dedos, ¿dónde la encontraste? Bueno no importa, ¿tiene hermanas? Quili la vio primero así que no puedo meterme en medio, pero si hubiera una hermana por alli…-_

-Phily, ¿qué paso?-

_-Tiene un par de monadas, ¿no te encantan? En el futuro pueden ser modelos de revistas o esas cosas, tendrás que contratar un guardaespaldas para la niña cuando crezca. No pierdas nuestro número…-_

-Quili…-

_-Pero se me hace raro, todo el día un grupo de tipos raros los estuvieron siguiendo como halcones, y te lo digo yo, que esos no eran acosadores normales, eran de los buenos Jimmy, no trataron de hacerle daño, pero trataron de conseguir huellas y pelo de los niños. Los vimos revisar con lupa una mesa donde se sentaron a comer…_

Una voz en el fondo dijo

_-¡¿Qué tan enfermo es eso?!-_

_-Jimmy, esto no es simple, esos niños no parecen ser ordinarios, ¿me entiendes? Aunque se parecen un poco a ti, especialmente la niña. Tú también tienes ese hoyuelo sexy en el…-_

-¡Phili!- detuvo Kirk-Gracias, por todo, les enviare el resto de chocolates más tarde-

_-Cuando quieras-_

Kirk colgó y suspiro. Entonces debía de hacerlo, no tenía duda, alguien sabia, de algún modo alguien lo había averiguado, ¿pero quién? Y que pretendía hacer con esa información era lo importante. Los niños no solo eran un grupo de reglas y tratados rotos, eran la cúspide del estudio genético y su manipulación, Selek había invertido media vida en ellos.

-¿Y bien?- la voz de MacCoy sonaba impaciente

-Toma una cerveza huesos, es algo complicado de explicar. Pero debo advertirte que hay muchas cosas turbias en esto y puede que nos meteremos en problemas si se descubre…-

-Ya he escuchado lo mismo antes-

-Eres un buen amigo huesos. Debo mostrarte algo- Kirk saco de un compartimiento secreto cerca de su cama una pequeña caja de madera- Es de Selek, lo recibí poco después de que murió, debes verlo. Kirk se acomodó en su diestra mientras el medico reproducía el mensaje.

A cada instante Bones abrió los ojos a mas no poder, como médico, se le había inculcado las implicaciones bioéticas de la clonación, y el problema de la selección natural y evolución natural de los seres, para que sigan un camino adaptativo, el fabricar un ser humano (o vulcano) de diseño iba en contra de todo eso. Incluso la sociedad que creo a Khan lo vio así y se deshizo de el

Cuando la proyección acabo Kirk hablo sobre su viaje y su experiencia, le hablo de los niños y de Amanda, le conto sobre la enfermedad que padecía y su esperanza de que los apoyara. Hablaron sobre los hombres que los seguían y sus intenciones.

-Escucha Huesos, Amanda figura como la madre de los gemelos en la certificación de los nacimientos, Selek planeo cuidadosamente su identidad, nunca tomaron riesgos, ni siquiera personas ajenas a ellos los han visto por más de unos minutos, así que dudo que alguien sospeche de eso, lo siguiente que se me ocurre es que sean otros vulcanos los que se enteraron de alguna manera de ellos, no me queda claro lo que harían y el porqué. Pero no puedo simplemente preguntar. ¿Cómo médico que piensas?-

Kirk detuvo su aire en el pecho.

-Jim, esta vez Selek nos ha dejado en serios problemas, hay gente muy radical que protege la imparcialidad de la manipulación genética y son la razón en la que se hicieron eso tratados y leyes, por supuesto, tienen su razones válidas. Pero dejando eso de lado, Selek interpreto no solo el genoma humano sino también el Vulcano, ¿qué gran logro es ese? Hoy en día ni siquiera vamos por la mitad, ¿te imaginas si tuviéramos ese tipo de mapas en las manos? Las posibilidades me dan escalofríos-

Kirk tomo de su cerveza con calma, lo sabía, había pensado miles de veces en la situación y sus derivaciones. Selek le había pedido protegerlos y eso haría, no había descartado la idea de buscarles un hogar nuevo, porque no podría estar con ellos en cuanto se reinicie la misión de 5 años de la Enterprise, pero se aseguraría que fuera el mejor disponible de la galaxia.

-Lo sé, si no lo saben ya, al menos lo sospechan, el tiempo lo dirá, ahora solo debo asegurarme que nadie ponga en entre dicho sus orígenes- Kirk volvió al ordenador- La identidad del padre de los niños esta en blanco por la decisión de Amanda, así que envíe esta mañana una solicitud para reconocerlos como propios-

MacCoy escupió su cerveza

-¡¿Que?! Estás loco Jim, no puedes simplemente reconocer a dos niños y tener dos hijos de la noche a la mañana, ¿qué dirían los altos mandos de la flota? ¿Has pensado siquiera en tu futura pareja?-

-Escucha huesos, no me importa lo que la flota piense de eso, no dejare de ser capitán de la Enterprise por ello, mi reputación ya es mala así que no importa si tengo una par de niños adorables como hijos, si tuviera una pareja me aseguraría de que aceptara a los niños como propios, no aceptaría menos que eso. Y en cuanto a Amanda, te conté lo de su enfermedad, si no lo hago cuando ella muera se los llevaría el estado, y te juro huesos que a esos niños no se los llevara nadie en que no confié con el alma ¿entiendes?-

Bones entendió y como no hacerlo si sabía todas la negras experiencias del rubio con padrastros, novios de su madre y un fatal planeta de hambruna.

-Te apoyo Jim, pero ¿porque necesitas el ordenador?-

-Pedí un reconocimiento como padre biológico y mande una prueba de ADN positiva, por suerte, parece que hasta en eso nos parecíamos con el otro Kirk, ya que fue casi perfecta, el problema es el aumento poco saludable de cobre en la sangre de los niños-

-¿Su sangre es verde?-

Kirk asintió mientras Bones imaginaba ya a los mini duendecillos.

-Por supuesto, nadie debe saberlo, así que cambiare los resultados parcialmente. Si todo sale bien, para fin de semana los niños serán kirk's de la familia-

Bones sonrió

-Suena bien-

Kirk respondió

-Si que lo hace-


	7. Chapter 7

**-o-**

**Herencia X**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los Personajes Star Trek No Me Pertenecen**

**-o-**

**Capítulo Siete **

**-o-**

Kirk apago el despertador, ese día tenía la agenda llena de trabajo, un almuerzo con Huesos y una reunión con el equipo técnico por la tarde para ponerse al día con el papeleo.

Kirk odiaba el papeleo, pero era parte de su trabajo como capitán y se limitaba a hacerlo con buen humor y lo mejor que pudiera.

-¡Capitán!- una voz femenina le llamo cuando pasaba por el campus de la academia

-Uhura- la joven corrió hacia él de forma elegante con esos movimientos felinos que le caracterizaba y resplandeciendo con una sonrisa- Parece que te va bien-

-Podría decirse- respondió misteriosamente la morena-Capitán ha estado ausente mucho tiempo, se ha perdido un par de cosas-

Curioso Kirk pregunto

-¿Qué cosas?-

La pelinegra solo agito un dedo en el aire dando a entender que no diría más.

-Capitán, los miembros de la tripulación que estamos en la ciudad nos reuniremos en el bar del puerto, allí podemos ponernos al día con calma, que le parece ¿el sábado a las ocho?-

Kirk no dudo

-Sí, estaré allí-

-En ese caso capitán, es una cita- la experta en comunicaciones sonrió y siguió su camino del lado contrario del que caminaba Kirk. El rubio se alegró al ver a la morena de buena actitud, le preocupaba que aun estuviera de mal ánimo por la ruptura con Spock, después de todo habían estado juntos tres años o algo así. Kirk no podía ni imaginar durar en una relación tan larga.

De regreso en las oficinas administrativas se enteró de la boca de las lindas secretarias que el asistente del almirante Braxton, un tal Miles, había estado por allí haciendo discretas preguntas sobre él.

Kirk se puso en alerta, conocía al sujeto, habían sido cadetes juntos y aunque no habían sido cercanos de ninguna manera Kirk se había hecho mala sangre con él, no sabía porque, pero lo sabía, les aseguro a las preciosas damas que no era nada serio.

Casi al medio día recibió una llamada de Bones.

-Huesos ¿qué pasa? Iba a verte ahora-

-Escucha Jim, estoy en la galería, tengo buenas noticias de un viejo amigo mío, ¿podrías traer a Amanda contigo? –

Kirk detuvo sus pasos.

-Espera Huesos, ¿qué es tan importante…?-

-No es nada malo Jim, es solo que contacte con un colega y le envié los archivos clínicos que me diste de Amanda, y me dio buenas noticias, al parecer está dirigiendo un experimento genético basado en alineamientos de alelos defectuosos en el ADN de pacientes con enfermedades raras, están en un punto clave de desarrollo de una nueva terapia génica y se interesó en el caso de Amanda, me pidió que hablara con ella y la convenciera de encontrarse con el-

Kirk suspiro.

-Está bien, no es problema, los invitare a almorzar y puedes explicarle todo eso que dijiste, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre-

-Bien-

Después de colgar Kirk no lo pensó mucho y llamo a Amanda, al parecer los niños y ella estaban preparados para salir, fijaron un lugar concurrido para encontrarse.

Kirk espero un par de minutos frente a una estatua de unos felinos antes de que escuchara unos pequeños pasos acercándose rápidamente a él, en cuanto giro para seguir el sonido sintió un apretón en la pierna, la pequeña Katherine colgaba de su pantalón viéndolo desde abajo con esos ojos que esperaban una reacción, Kirk rápidamente la levanto en brazos y le sonrió brillantemente sintiendo como si todos sus problemas se hubieran ido, jalo una de sus mangas y seco la frente rojiza de la niña, seguramente había corrido un buen trecho de la plaza para alcanzarlo-

-Kat, corriste demasiado- le regaño el capitán suavemente-Podrías caerte-

La niña sonrió y dejo caer su pequeña cabeza en el hombro del capitán.

-No me caeré, mis reflejos son más altos que la media-

-Jim- Amanda lo llamo tomado de la mano de Thomas que tenía una expresión muy seria, al menos más de lo normal a los ojos de Jim, siendo niños tan inteligentes a Jim no le sorprendería que supieran el motivo de su reunión.

-Hola- Kirk toco suavemente la cabeza de Thomas- ¿quieren ir a comer algo? He invitado es un buen amigo mío, tiene algo que contarnos, es algo gruñón, pero es muy bueno con los niños, ¿vamos a verlo?-

Jim dirigió su azulina mirada a Amanda, que asintió lentamente a los ojos expectantes de los niños con una leve sonrisa.

-Sera un gusto conocer al Doctor McCoy-

Jim devolvió el gesto y espero a que Amanda se pusiera a su diestra para guiar el camino, hablando a rebosar de su buen amigo, sin darse cuenta de momento que Amanda conocía el nombre del médico que Jim no había alcanzado a mencionar.

Cuando llegaron al local, huesos ya había apartado una mesa familiar y había pedido unas bebidas.

Cuando el medico los vio entrar de reojo casi aparto la mirada pensando que era otra familia que entraba en el local, pero volteo a ver de nuevo cuando el hombre rubio se le hizo conocido, McCoy había visto a Jim en múltiples facetas, algunas inimaginables y pensó verlo todo, pero ahora se dio cuenta que estaba en un error, mientras Jim se acercaba a paso lento con una hermosa niña en brazos y una sonrisa pegada a los labios que parecía transmitir "¿no es linda?"

-Lo siento huesos ¿te hicimos esperar?- Kirk señalo el asiento frente al médico para que Amanda se siente luego ayudo a Thomas y Katherine a acomodarse a sus costados, asegurándose de que no estén apretujados entre ellos. Cuando termino de asegurarse de su comodidad levanto la vista al médico que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras apoyaba el mentón en una mano

Kirk carraspeo

-Huesos, ella es Amanda Kirk una amiga, estos son sus hermanos Katherine y Thomas. Amanda, este es mi amigo Leonard, es el médico jefe de la Enterprise, suele ser algo rudo, pero sabe lo que hace- Jim se carcajeo mientras huesos extendía la mano para presentarse a Amanda y guiñaba los ojos a los niños.

-¡Bien! Porque no pedimos algo de comer- Jim levanto la mano mientras una joven mujer se acercaba, pidió una plato de hamburguesas y papas y ayudo a los niños a escoger del menú infantil unas hamburguesas vegetarianas personalizados, mientras discutían la forma de las mismas, Leonard y Amanda ya habían establecido una cordial platica, ambos al parecer congeniaban.

-Señorita Amanda, Jim me ha contado sobre su estado de salud y me ha pedido que lo analice, debo admitir que esta fuera de mi campo de especialización, pero he podido contactar con un amigo mío el Dr. Daniel Kim, está experimentando con un nuevo tipo de terapia génica en casos de enfermedades raras o idiopáticas y aunque su caso es ligeramente diferente, creo que puede representar una opción viable para usted, le he enviado una copia de su expediente y me comento que estaría encantado de que fuera a verlo para una consulta informativa-

Kirk que había estado conversando con los niños y pareciendo indiferente vio como Amanda apretaba los puños en su vestido a pesar de su rostro mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Los niños dejaron de comer y se contagiaron de su ansiedad.

-Llevare a los niños por un helado de postre, volveremos enseguida- Kirk saco a los niños de la mano. Jim dejaría que huesos haga su magia, él más que nadie era experto en manejar los casos que implicaban la psicología humana, tenía que serlo, en la Enterprise y por sus diferentes calamidades muchos de los tripulantes acudían a huesos mas que para una consulta, por consejo.

Jim y los niños cruzaron la calle hacia una pequeña heladería, rápidamente los acerco a los aparadores donde se probaban los diferentes sabores y les hizo escoger algunos y aunque renuentes pronto mostraron aceptación y eligieron rápidamente tres sabores y aunque Kirk omitió la plática de las razones de sabor, consistencia y producción, compro los más grandes para ellos.

Sentados en una mesa cubierta del sol Kirk miro a los niños comer pausadamente, mientras intercambiaban miradas intermitentes.

-Ella estará bien- les aseguro- huesos se encargara de todo. Es una oportunidad muy buena-

-Lo sabemos- Thomas lo miro a los ojos- Pero…

-Ella es mamá- aclaro Katherine tristemente- Ella…nos quiere- toma la mano de su hermano- Y nosotros la queremos-

Kirk se enterneció con su gesto.

-Sabemos que está enferma y aceptaremos cualquier opción para su supervivencia- Thomas con los labios apretados hizo una declaración tacita y Kirk se supo que Amanda tendría el apoyo de ambos niños.

Cuando volvieron, huesos y Amanda los esperaban en la entrada del local, con una pequeña sonrisa, ella les dio la bienvenida, ambos niños la abrazaron de la cintura en silencio, luego de una despedida corta Kirk y la pequeña familia se encaminaron de nuevo a casa, al ser la hora del almuerzo varios miembros de la flota y de oficinas cercanas llenaban la calle, visiblemente más atestada Kirk pudo sentir la incomodidad de los más pequeños, rápidamente tomo a Katherine en los brazos y la elevo, sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora la acomodo cerca de su pecho.

Extendió su mano a Thomas.

-No, yo estoy bien- y se sostuvo del vestido de Amanda. Kirk solo le sonrió, pero se apegó a su lado, aunque tuvo cuidado de no tocarlo demasiado. Kirk demasiado distraído señalaba las diferentes tiendas de su camino, tratando de interpretar las expresiones de los niños. Por suerte ya tenía experiencia en descifrar micro expresiones.

Por eso no se dio cuenta de los ojos que lo seguían.

Uhura había recogido un traje de la tintorería y había decidido ir a comer a su restaurante favorito, un gusto adquirido antes de embarcarse al espacio, iba distraída viendo escaparates hasta que distinguió a la distancia una silueta bastante familiar, Uhura acelero los pasos, quizá podría…

Uhura detuvo sus pasos cuando noto que su capitán levantaba a una hermosa niña en sus brazos y le sonreía resplandecientemente, después de la sorpresa noto al otro niño y a una mujer joven que al parecer lo acompañaban, Uhura detuvo sus pasos y decidió retroceder, muchas preguntas rondaron su mente, pero no quiso argumentar demasiado, salvo quizá ¿Cuántas personas en el planeta tendrían ese especial color azul de ojos?

Uhura vio su reloj, era tarde, pero si se apuraba podría alcanzar al menú de mediodía. Se giro.

-¿Spock?-


	8. Chapter 8

**-o-**

**Herencia X**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los Personajes Star Trek No Me Pertenecen**

**-o-**

**Capítulo ocho**

-o-

Kirk estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano por las mañanas, era como un ritual que se había afianzado cuando entro a la flota, sin duda la tranquilidad y silencio le daba cabida a sus sentidos a sentir con más fuerza las ondas pulsátiles de los metales familiares a su alrededor que resonaban a su alrededor como un cascaron de protección.

Suspiro y escucho un leve tintineo de una lámpara cercana, se levantó de la cama y contemplo el amanecer a través del ventanal.

La alarma sonó mucho después con un suave silbido, rápidamente Kirk lo apago y giro a la cama. Acostumbrado a observar figuras femeninas solas o en pares, ahora solo había dos pequeñas figuras acurrucadas en la gran cama. Amanda se había ido de viaje el día antes y Kirk pudo notar que los niños se mostraban reacios a dejarla ir, a pesar de que no lo dijeron abiertamente sus pequeños gestos los delataron y Kirk se sintió más abrumado por eso, así que dejo de lado la idea de contratar una niñera de agencia y decidió cuidarlos el mismo.

Los trajo a casa para descansar, pero el ambiente de soltero aunque espacioso y cómodo no parecía acorde a la idea de estar con dos niños pequeños en casa, lo sintió vacío y demasiado frio, más típico de una habitación de hotel, sin detalles ni personalidad.

Kirk se sirvió una taza de café y se dejó caer en un sillón en la pequeña sala mientras revisaba su pad, noticias del mundo, electrónica y mecánica. Kirk levanto su taza y la encontró vacía, agitando la mano la jarra de cristal y mango metálico se acercó a él desde la encimera de la cocina, Kirk podía sentir el peso fantasma en la mano que extendía y esta se materializo cuando la cafetera llego a su mano, lleno su taza y la dejo de nuevo en la mesa.

Kirk tomo un nuevo sorbo de su taza, pensando en el lugar al que debería llevar a los niños a desayunar, tal vez debería buscar sugerencias en línea de algún restaurante con desayuno vegetariano.

Levanto la vista casualmente.

Un par de ojos de cielo lo observaban desde la entrada.

Kirk salto sobre sus pies y se quitó las gafas que usaba para leer, ambos niños se tomaban de las manos y lo miraban fijamente, sus pequeños rostros volvían a ser inexpresivos y secos.

-Lamento interrumpir capitán, mi hermana quiere usar el baño- Thomas no lo miro a los ojos, lo cual acrecentó un temor en el pecho de Kirk, nervioso se tomó del pecho y trato de sonreír.

-Claro, esta al final del pasillo, los llevare…-

-Iremos solos- Thomas se giró y salió por el pequeño pasillo de mano de su hermana. A Kirk se le helo la sangre, había sido descuidado y los niños lo habían visto, tenía la certeza de ello, ahora como podría explicar el hecho de ser diferente, lo que se consideraba un fallo entre la raza humana, los niños eran inteligentes, Kirk había visto los libros de historia humana y vulcana en su habitación en la granja.

¿Lo odiarían por ello?

Kirk espero en el pasillo nervioso, cuando lo niños salieron del baño no se acercaron a él, temeroso Kirk empezó a peinar su cabello.

Katherine se soltó de su hermano y se acercó a Kirk.

-Capitán ¿usted es una persona con una alteración genética única, como mencionan los libros?-

Kirk respondió rápidamente

-Si-

-¿Usted oculta su estado anómalo?-

-Si

-¿Dañara a mi hermano o a mí por descubrirlo?-

-¡No! No lo haría, nunca les haría daño- Kirk apoyo una rodilla en el piso y extendió los brazos a la niña de forma suave- La situación es complicada, les explicare apropiadamente, pero tienen que creer que nunca les haría daño y tampoco permitiría que alguien lo hiciera-

Del rostro de la niña nació una sonrisa, la más grande que Kirk le había visto expresar, se giró a ver a su hermano y asintió silenciosamente, solo entonces Thomas bajo la guardia y se acercó a Kirk y su hermana. Sin esperar más señales la niña se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente, Kirk devolvió el gesto aliviado.

-Thomas- llamo Kirk- Créeme-

-Te creo- el niño se acercó lo suficiente para tomar la muñeca de Kirk y apretarla. Kirk los tomo en brazos y los llevo a la sala, cuando termino de acomodarlos el timbre de la puerta sonó y Kirk fue a abrir.

-Entrega oficial ¿Sr. James T. Kirk?-

El rubio asintió y firmo una tablilla, venia de la oficina judicial del estado, Kirk lo abrió en el pasillo y omitió el mar de letras legales hasta llegar a la resolución en la tercera página.

"Se determina el reconocimiento y custodia legal al padre biológico comprobado James T. Kirk de los menores…"

Kirk omitió aún más la parafernalia legal.

Ahora que había sido aprobado Kirk podía agregarlos a su libreta familiar, con su cargo en la flota y los beneficios estatales podría asegurarles una buena educación y que al ser sus herederos de su nombre podrían acceder a un fideicomiso si le sucedía algo en alguna loca misión. Se sintió tranquilo con eso. Amanda y los niños no tendrían vidas de reyes, pero no les faltaría nada en el futuro.

Cuando volvió a la sala Kirk tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, no quería ser demasiado obvio pero las mejillas se le encogían por si solas, carraspeó un poco.

-¿Son esos los papeles de custodia?- pregunto Thomas

-Si, ¿Amanda les hablo de ellos verdad? Los reconocí legalmente para que pueda cuidar mejor de ustedes, como familia podremos seguir juntos y ser más fuertes- Kirk no quería mencionar los extraños eventos que sucedían a su alrededor, pero al menos nadie pondría en entredicho el origen de los niños y su relación, conociendo la reputación de Kirk una de sus muchas novias podría ser la madre, el que quisiera averiguarlo tendría una lista muy larga que seguir.

-¿Seremos familia?- Katherine pregunta después de un largo silencio

-Así es, seré lo que quieran que sea-

Los niños se vieron, Thomas hizo un pequeño gesto de resignación al ver las mejillas coloradas de su hermana.

-Padre. Queremos que seas nuestro padre-

A Kirk le temblaron las piernas. Había considerado la pequeña opción que los niños lo aceptaran de esa manera, pero nunca lo había analizado demasiado pensando en que no querían a un extraño en el rol.

-¿No quieres? ¿Tío Kirk estaría mejor?-

-No no, pa-padre está bien-

Nadie hablo y Kirk se metió en sus pensamientos haciendo gestos fatalistas y sonrisas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Papa?- Katherine lo tomo de la manga- es hora de consumir alimentos-

Kirk sonrió y ayudo a los niños a cambiarse

-o-

Kirk termino la llamada con su abogado cuando otra ingreso, era Uhura que le recordaba la reunión del día siguiente, Kirk lo analizo, no podía dejar a los niños solos, y dejarlos con una niñera no era una opción en este momento, aún eran inestables.

-Lo siento Uhura, no puedo asistir, saluda a los chicos por mí, será en otra ocasión-

-Ha pasado algo capitán, usted nunca…-

-Es personal, lo lamento-

Uhura suspiro pero sonrió

-Lo entiendo, Uhura fuera-

Kirk se apretó los ojos, lo había olvidado por completo, seguro huesos le llamaría más tarde, pero estaba bien tenía muchas cosas que hacer, a pesar de que los niños eran muy tranquilos y maduros Kirk debía chequear su alimentación y estado contantemente, solían enfrascarse demasiado en los estudios y cuando lo hacían se olvidaban de comer y dormir, además descubrió que ambos tenían ataques de migraña de vez en cuando.

-Papá- llamo una voz- Ya es hora de irnos-

Kirk asintió, irían al centro comercial por ropa y algunos libros para los niños, Kirk había decidido cambiar de residencia y mudarse junto a los niños, era lo más adecuado y contaban con más espacio, además se evitaba las visitas incomodas de algunas mujeres que se habían enterado que estaba en tierra.

Cof cof

Leones o delfines, Kirk señalo todo lo peludo y rosado para que Katherine escoja, el dinero no era un problema ya que era poco lo que gastaba en sí mismo y con el paso del tiempo había acumulado una pequeña fortuna.

-Capitán Kirk qué coincidencia…- Kirk se erizo y volteo con una sonrisa

-Almirante Braxton. Una coincidencia en realidad ¿Qué hace por aquí?-

-Vine a escoger una regalo para mi nieta, cumple cinco años dentro de poco, ¿sabe de algo que pueda gustarle?-

-Los niños son diferentes entre sí, no creo ser de ayuda-

-Puede ser…¿busca un regalo también?-

Kirk observo los ojos afilados de Braxton mientras lo observaba detenidamente, evaluado sus gestos y reacciones, Kirk sonrió.

-Sí, vengo con mis hijos- las palabras fluyeron suavemente, al momento un niño y una niña que traían en sus brazos un peluche del doble de su tamaño se acercaban.

-Papá queremos estos- los osos se movían al compás de los pequeños pasos

-Capitán Kirk, no tenía idea…-

-Ya, ni usted ni nadie en realidad, estos niños son mis hijos, él es Thomas y la pequeña es Katherine, vivirán conmigo desde ahora, su madre enfermo hace poco de una enfermedad poco común, así que me los confió. ¿Le he dicho lo que quería saber?-

El almirante frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió

-Si lo necesario- se giró y se fue.

Kirk tomo a los niños y pago los muñecos antes de irse a casa, debía mantener un ojo en el almirante, Kirk no creía en las coincidencias de tal calibre, alguien debía estarlo siguiendo o habría algo que revelaba su posición.

Kirk no explicó todo a los niños, pero les advirtió sobre extraños y sobre visitas o llamadas sospechosas, ellos comprendieron rápidamente. Kirk trazo un plan y la oportunidad de averiguar quién lo seguía era clara, mañana asistiría a la reunión con sus compañeros de la flora y tendría la oportunidad de estudiar la zona.

Kirk se puso ropa casual y peino su cabello de forma atrevida, observo el reloj, llegaría justo cuando la reunión debía estar en su apogeo.

Tomo su chaqueta y su cartera, pero al abrir la puerta, un tintineo lo hizo detenerse, Kirk enfoco la vista frente al grupo de tripulantes de la Enterprise, todos vestían de forma casual y sonreían.

-Capitán ¡llegamos!-

Antes de que Kirk pudiera reaccionar el grupo lo había atravesado y entrado a la sala.

-Capitán. ¿Cuándo te mudaste? A Chekov le costó encontrar tu nueva dirección, también oímos que estabas muy distraído en el trabajo, debes descansar de vez en cuando.-

-¡Pondré la cerveza en la cocina capitán!-

Dos tripulantes sacaron las copas de la alacena, mientras que otros juntaban las sillas del comedor y ponían comida en la mesa.

-Capitán, ya que no podía venir a la fiesta, trajimos la fiesta aquí, ¿Qué le parece?- Uhura le guiño un ojo y le sonrió mientras sostenía una charola.

-Esto no era necesario-

Kirk quería gritar, no debían estar aquí, los niños se agobiarían por su presencia. Kirk se quitó el brazo de uno de sus compañeros del cuello y busco con la vista a huesos, no había forma en que podrían organizar esto sin él.

Un grupo de risas estallo cuando alguien resbalo con una caja de botanas entre manos.

Kirk se subió a una silla

-Escuchen todos, gracias por venir pero…-

-¿Oye niña quién eres? ¡Eres muy linda!-

Al fondo del salón se había juntado un grupo de tripulantes que parecían rodear algo, Kirk se apresuró tratando de superar a los que querían acercarse aún más a ver.

-Esos ojos me recuerdan a alguien- un tripulante toco la cabeza de la niña.

Poco después la niña colapso, alterados los tripulantes fueron a socorrerla

-¡No la toquen!- el grito de Kirk enfrió las acciones de todos, incluso los que conversaban ajenos se callaron. Kirk corrió y tomo a la niña en los brazos, parecía convulsionar con pequeños movimientos temblorosos en el cuerpo, su mirada estaba perdida.

Uhura y Scotty se aceraron a él con prisa

-Capitán que…- Uhura corto su pregunta cuando el piso comenzó a temblar.

-No se acerquen- la mirada era frio como el hielo-¡La fiesta se acabó señores!-

Kirk tomo a la niña y corrió al dormitorio de los niños entre temblores del mobiliario, al entrar cerró la puerta y puso a la pequeña en la cama.

Al recorrer con la vista la habitación no encontró a Thomas y se alteró aún más, se suponía que estaban en cama. Kirk tomo a la niña en brazos y susurro para calmarla, tomo sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y las apretó para que sintiera su presencia, los temblores pasaron, pero la pequeña no despertó.

Un golpeteo insistente sonó en la puerta del dormitorio

-¡Jim soy yo ábreme!- demando la voz del médico con premura. Kirk no tardo en abrirle y explicar la situación.

-No encuentro a tom…- el medico se vio sorprendido

-Está allí- señalo al lado de la niña que dormitaba en la cama, una figura similar dormía de igual forma. Kirk juraría que no estaba allí antes.

El medico se dedicó a revisar concienzudamente a los niños, no tenían rastros de daño cerebral o orgánico así que Kirk pudo tranquilizarse un poco. El medico decidió quedarse a dormir y tomo la habitación principal, Kirk no pudo separarse de los más pequeños y se acomodó en un pequeño sillón que había en la habitación.

Con la noche tranquila Kirk despertó para encontrar la sala y la cocina impecable y los muebles puestos de forma geométrica. Fue entonces que pensó que había sido un poco duro con la tripulación.

Debía disculparse adecuadamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Kirk recibió una llamada de logística mientras ayudaba a comer a Katherine, ella estaba despierta, pero se encontraba algo débil, Kirk inmediatamente se volvió su sombra y la ayudo en lo que pudo. Por otra parte Thomas no se había alejado más de lo necesario de su hermana.

Se había comunicado con la mayoría de los miembros de la tripulación que habían asistido a su fiesta y se había disculpado, todos lo tomaron bastante bien y le preguntaron por la salud de la niña. Kirk había sido algo renuente a contar los detalles, pero se vio en la obligación de explicar los hechos a sus amistades más cercanas. Uhura se había sorprendido, Scotty se mostró incrédulo y Chekov y Zulu lo felicitaron, por desgracia no había podido contactar con Spock, aunque no estaba seguro de que asistió.

Bones había dejado algunas indicaciones y había tomado algunas de sus responsabilidades organizando algunas reuniones con los jefes de área del Enterprise por él.

-¿Papá? hay un mensajero afuera- Thomas entro a la habitacion con un vaso de jugo, lo dejo en la mesa y se apuró a tomar el lugar de Kirk.

-Quédense aquí-

Kirk recibió un frondoso ramo de flores con un elegante arreglo acompañado con una nota anónima que decía en elegante escritura "Deseo Prosperidad y alegría a ti y a tu familia". Kirk frunció el ceño y detuvo al mensajero para interrogarlo, pero no obtuvo más que la dirección de la florería.

Dio una par de pasos dentro de la casa y luego retrocedió, lo mejor sería desecharlas de inmediato, con todas las cosas sospechosas que habían estado pasando sería una negligencia dejar cosas de origen cuestionable cerca de los niños, Kirk camino al estrecho del pasillo cuando choco con alguien, se disculpó rápidamente y quiso seguir de largo, pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-Capitán- la voz monótona lo llamo- ¿A dónde se dirige?

-¡Spock!- Kirk salto sobre sus pies sorprendido –¡Es Jim!- corrigió apresuradamente y luego carraspeo, nervioso-Disculpa, me sorprendiste ¿Que te trae por aquí?-

Antes de responder Kirk vio como detrás de Spock Katherine salía por la puerta del departamento y lo miraba

-¿Papá?-

Inmediatamente Spock volteo y vio a la pequeña. Kirk espero el sonido de un trueno o estrepitoso a la distancia, pero no paso. Sus ojos se encontraron

-Capitán- la voz formal de su comandante lo llamo-Lamento venir sin avisar, la teniente Uhura me pidió que trajera este paquete en su nombre, al parecer el día de la reunión uno de los tripulantes rompió su taza accidentalmente y consiguió esta como reemplazo- El vulcano quito las flores de las manos de Kirk y acomodo una caja rectangular entre sus manos-Me encargare de desechar las flores-

Cuando Kirk reacciono estaba solo parado en medio del pasillo, los dos niños lo observaban con gestos confusos.

Kirk estaba algo descorazonado, el no espero nada en especial cuando imagino que Spock conociera a los niños, pero tampoco espero tal indiferencia.

¡Ni siquiera les había dado un segundo vistazo!

Kirk no podía creer que el inteligente y observador vulcano no viera en los niños los claros signos de su origen, esa piel blanca y cabello ébano eran signos inequívocos, incluso el arco de sus cejas eran vulcanas en su mayoría.

Kirk sintió un picor en el pecho.

Quizá a Spock no le interesaban los niños en general o quizá ninguno que no fuera suyo, Kirk se replanteo algunas ideas.

Decirle a Spock, pasó de ser una mala idea a convertirse en un secreto que se llevaría con él a la tumba.

-Vuelvan adentro niños ¡Pidamos algo de comer!- Kirk emitió una gran sonrisa que no sentía.

¿Era un idiota por sentirse algo decepcionado?

-o-

-Uhura me ha estado acosando- Declaró huesos mientras sorbía un caramelo en forma de serpiente multicolor.

-No pensé que tuviera tan malos gustos- Kirk se carcajeo

-No los tiene, pero es más curiosa que un gato, ha estado preguntando por los niños y su parecido con cierto comandante vulcano-

Kirk dejo de reírse.

-Eso no puede ser ¿no se dio cuenta verdad? Quiero decir, no podría, parecen niños humanos comunes-

-¿Comunes? ¿Has visto más niños así de lindos? ¿O así de inteligentes?- Huesos señalo a los dos que hojeaban un libro bajo los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la sala.

Era cierto, Kirk casi siempre lo pasaba por alto, eran en parte vulcanos y en parte podrían estar escuchando esta conversación.

-¿Que le dijiste?-

-Que te preguntara a ti. No creo que lo mencione a alguien, especialmente a ese alguien- huesos aseguró ante la inseguridad del su viejo amigo

-No creo que le importe incluso si le dice- Kirk murmuro y tomo un sorbo de su taza de café-Esta tarde tengo una reunión con la junta de almirantes para trazar la nueva ruta de la Enterprise y discutir los detalles sobre puerto y suministros - Faltaba más de un mes y medio para el inicio de actividades de la Enterprise- ¿Puedes quedarte con los niños?- la pregunta tiene doble propósito, Katherine aun tenia dolor ligeros de cabeza y Thomas había disminuido sus comidas, Kirk quería estar seguro de que los niños tuvieran una buena salud y fuera felices, aunque no podían ser muy expresivos, había planeado visitas a museos y jardines botánicos para ellos, estar en casa tampoco era bueno ara las mentes tan rápidas.

Que sería cuando tenga que irse, según huesos Amanda alargaría su estancia, el doctor…..le había convencido de que realice un tratamiento experimental que le llevaría varios meses en su primera fase.

Kirk suspiro, debía pensar mejor las cosas.

-No te preocupes demasiado, ellos están mejorando, no usan guantes cuando están contigo ¿no?-

Kirk había notado el detalle hace unos días, aunque seguían siendo cuidadosos al tocarlo ya no se restringían.

-o-

-Capitán Kirk, esta reunión no puede empezar sin felicitarlo, aunque es un poco tarde este consejo quiere felicitarlo por la formación de su familia-

El grupo de almirantes sonrió.

-Me siento aliviado ver al capitán más joven de la flota con una familia-

-Es verdad ¡muchos nos preguntábamos cuando ibas a sentar cabeza!-

Kirk sonrió, la mayoría de esos ancianos le caían bien y no tenía rencores con ellos.

-También nos preguntábamos porque el capitán más emblemático de la flota, mantuvo esas noticias en secreto- Braxton sonrió.

Pares de ojos se voltearon a él. Entre la flota, muchos de los capitanes alardeaban de su familia y el logro de sus hijos después de las reuniones o en conversaciones más suaves.

-No quise ocultarlo de ninguna manera, es solo que solo recientemente he entrado en contacto con mis hijos, la historia es un poco larga, solo puedo decir que cuidare de ellos de ahora en adelante- Kirk fue corto y conciso y si preguntaban más había preparado algunas respuestas de antemano.

-Cuéntenos mas de ellos capitán ¿Qué edad tienen?-

Braxton apoyo la barbilla en su palma derecha

-Ambos tiene cinco años, son mellizos, un niño y una niña, ambos son muy inteligentes, ambos son muy serios, se parecen a su madre más que a mí. Si se da la oportunidad los presentare de forma adecuada

-Cuando…

-No será pronto almirante-Kirk miro a Braxton con una sonrisa mientras lo interrumpía-Aun nos estamos adaptando, hemos estado alejados mucho tiempo. Pero los amo más que a mi vida.-

Algunos de los almirantes lo elogiaron y le palmearon la espalda. Otros tantos solamente lo observaron

Kirk pasó el resto de la reunión apretando los dientes y sonriendo a los almirantes.

-Cerrando el punto, capitán Kirk- el almirante Braxton- que opina si la Enterprise realiza un viaje de prueba luego de las reformas y el mantenimiento, así sabremos que está en óptima condiciones.

-Confió plenamente en el equipo técnico de la Enterprise almirante-

-Pero sería bueno una prueba- otro de los almirantes dijo.

-Podrían tomar el encargo de gamma-12 el próximo mes, los embajadores han estado exigiendo resguardo para acudir a la zona de negociaciones-

Fueron varias las opiniones y aunque Kirk quería negarse, si era una orden de los almirantes y aun más si agregaran el toque diplomático, no podría negarse.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10_

-Sí, creo que sería beneficioso que nuestra nave insignia realice este viaje, así la flota demostraría su interés por la paz del sector…-

Después de la cháchara y el apoyo de los viejos Kirk supo con seguridad que su estadía con los niños había sido reducida drásticamente, así que cuando le pidieron su opinión solo sonrió y asintió desviando el tema hacia la fecha de su nueva misión y el informe a su tripulación.

Cuando salía de la sala sumido en sus pensamientos choco contra un asistente de la junta que se disculpó rápidamente.

-¡Disculpe capitán!-

Kirk fue consciente de su entorno en ese momento del giro discreto de la mano del sujeto y rápidamente dio un vistazo rápido al tripulante desconocido. Sonrio

-No te preocupes-

Kirk pasó de largo y se dirigió al lavabo del tercer piso, al verificar que estaba solo saco un pequeño aparato que el tripulante había puesto furtivamente en su bolsillo. Con cuidado la puso en su oído, al momento escucho una voz conocida.

-Nunca pensé que usaríamos esta línea segura-

-Yo tampoco ¿Qué pasa Phili?-

-Un hombre vino a casa a preguntar por nuestros servicios, sabes que somos más que exclusivos y que solo hacemos los tratos por teléfono, pero este sujeto sabia nuestra localización y nuestros nombres, hizo preguntas de muchas cosas y nos contrató para conseguir información sobre tus hijos, sabes que mi hermano y yo nunca nos metemos con niños, pero el tipo no acepto un no como respuesta, le arrojo a Quily un fajo de billetes para el trabajo, no se veía amigable, sabes que nos agradas Jim, pero ese sujeto no parecía buen tipo, será mejor que pongas a buen recaudo a tus hijos por un tiempo, por la información solo entregaremos la "legal" y un par de cosas extras que inventaremos, tendrás unos dias. Pero será mejor que ya no nos contactes, mi hermano y yo desaparecernos por un tiempo luego de concluir esto-

Kirk se apretó el puente de la nariz

-Gracias por todo Phyli. Cuídense-

-Adiós Jim-

La llamada se cortó y de inmediato Kirk aplasto el aparato sobre un pedazo de papel y lo hecho a la basura.

Preocupado fue a casa delegando algunas tareas a su comandante, huesos lo esperaba con un delantal y una taza de café, al verle mala cara no dudo en interrogarlo.

-¿Porque esa cara tan larga? ¿los almirantes te vapulearon de nuevo?-

-Ojala solo fuera eso huesos. Partiremos la próxima semana en una misión de prueba a Gamma-12, no esperamos contratiempos pero será mejor prepararnos, el departamento médico debe estar a punto-

-Lo estará- le aseguro el médico- ¿pero eso no es todo no?-

Kirk llevo al médico a su dormitorio al ver que los niños estaban en la sala y le conto sobre la reunión y lo sucedido con los hermanos. Kirk tenía en la punta de la lengua un par de acusaciones, pero no podía ser claro sin pruebas.

-Si esto sigue progresando así llegara a mayores, no quiero que los niños estén expuestos- Kirk se puo firme- Necesito tu ayuda

-La tienes- declaro el medico

-Gracias Huesos-

Kirk sonrió, necesitaba llegar al fondo de este asunto lo más rápido posible, el nombre de Braxton fue el primero en ocupar su mente, pero ¿Qué razones tendría el almirante para sus hijos? ¿Sería un problema para el su origen? Las cosas no le cuadraban a Kirk, pero antes de saber las razones prefirió mantener lo más lejos posible a los niños. Kirk tomo el brazo del médico y se acercó a susurrarle.

-¿Que dices si hacemos un viaje con los niños a Gamma-12?-

-o-

Kirk había sido metódico para buscar una cuartada para los niños, para todo el mundo ellos estarían al cuidado de la ex esposa de huesos durante su viaje, ella había aceptado amablemente ser parte de la cuartada tras una superficial explicación. Kirk debía recordar darle un regalo más grande este año para las navidades.

Como capitán tuvo que abordar las nave entre fanfarria y presentaciones de los embajadores y algunos almirantes que venía a hacerle la cara a Kirk frente a la prensa, había dos de ellos junto con sus acompañantes hacían un grupo de diez, un grupo pequeño para una comitiva.

Kirk reconocía al mayor de sus días de cadete, era ya un político influyente en ese entonces así que sabía que no le darían problemas.

Reyton Park

Orlando Hawking

-Capitán, estamos encantados de que usted y la Enterprise nos escolten- el pelinegro de mediana edad le estrecho la mano.

-Está en buenas manos embajador Park, le aseguro que llegaremos a su destino de manera segura- Kirk sonrió mientras notaba sin querer que el embajador tenía una prótesis de platino en la cadera y un implante en el hombro derecho.

-Eso me tranquiliza capitán-

-Jim, es un gusto viajar contigo- El hombre alto estrecho la mano de Kirk con una sonrisa torpe, no era la primera vez que se encontraban Kirk lo conoció en la academia, un tipo estudioso y extrañamente agradable, al notar que lo militar claramente no era lo suyo y lo dejo siguiendo su sueño en política.

-Me alegra verte bien- Kirk se solto del saludo-Eres el asistente del embajador, parece que tu sueño se esta cumpliendo- Kirk sonrio.

-Aun no es perfecto- Hawking miro al capitán avergonzado-Pero empezare a trabajar en ello-

-No te rindas ¡Se que podrás lograrlo!-

Después de unas fotos Kirk los guio a su camarote

Rápidamente Kirk se encargó de revisar cada sección de la nave, como lo hacía siempre hablando con los encargados de cada área y analizando posible problemas dependiendo de cada informe, por suerte no había fallos fuera de los comunes. Cuando llego a la cabina de comando, saludo a todos con su usual alegría, se tomó un tiempo para cerrar los ojos y sentir el metal a su alrededor, el suave movimiento ondulante le hizo saber que no había nada fuera de lo usual. Levanto la mano.

-¡Es hora de partir a nuestro nuevo destino! Señor Zulú ¡pónganos en marcha!-

Acomodado en la silla de comando Kirk recibió informes y una llamada de despedida de los almirantes, cosas usuales en trabajos diplomáticos, lo que Kirk no esperaba era recibir una llamada en su móvil personal.

-Jim...-

-¿Que pasa Huesos?- Kirk se agito un poco por el tono cansino del medico

-Lo siento Jim, perdí a los niños-

A Kirk le costó mantener la sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que algunos tripulantes lo miraban.

-Mantenga el curso señor Zulú- ordeno Kirk-Uhura hágame saber si hay algún llamado de inmediato- Kirk se paró y salió de la cabina con dirección a la enfermería con paso calmado. Huesos estaba sentado de forma incomoda en su escritorio y tenía una mirada preocupada.

Kirk cerró la puerta tras el

-¿Que paso?- su voz mostraba su tensión.

-Lo siento Jim, tenía a los niños conmigo mientras subía a la nave por mantenimiento, pero de pronto aparecieron Braxton y sus ayudantes, cuando me gire, simplemente los niños no estaban allí. Los busque, pero no los encontré, lo siento mucho- el medico parecía totalmente deprimido en su tosca manera, no lo culpo, pero si estaba preocupado.

-Huesos, comunícate con los algunos miembros de confianza de la nave, diles sobre los niños, ellos nos ayudaran a buscar. Debo ir a entretener a los embajadores- Kirk puso una mano en su hombro- Recuerda que no son niños comunes, están bien, tal vez se ocultaron de la vista de Braxton, los encontraremos-

Kirk se apretó el pecho con angustia cuando salió de la oficina del médico y puso su mejor cara, con esfuerzo intento usar su habilidad para buscarlos sin resultado.

-o-

Un par de horas después Kirk salía de una aburrida charla con los embajadores, su comunicador no había sonado en todo ese tiempo lo que lo ponía inquieto. Llamo al médico de la nave solo para recibir malas noticias, saltándose la cena empezó a buscar por si mismo, pero igual que otros no tuvo éxito.

Apesumbrado se recostó en la pared de un desierto pasillo esperando que la conocida canción de su nave lo tranquilizara sintiendo el aura de una migraña.

-Capitán- lo llamaron. Kirk se enderezo rápidamente y observo como Spock y Uhura se acercaban a él, automáticamente trato de sonreír.

-Hola-

Uhura fue la primera en notar su frustración, tomándolo del brazo con delicadeza le dijo.

-Capitán, nosotros también estamos buscando, no se preocupe encontraremos a sus hijos-

Kirk sonrió por la certeza en la voz de la morena y asintió.

-Creo que debería descansar capitán, sus funciones cognoscitivas pueden verse comprometidas…-Uhura lo codeo levemente y agrego

-Capitán descanse un poco, nosotros lo contactaremos de inmediato si sucede algún cambio-

La mujer sonrió y lo guio discretamente a su habitación, apesumbrado Kirk decidió refrescarse levemente y seguir buscando, frustrado de que incluso con su inusual habilidad no sea capaz de encontrar a dos niños.

Sus niños.

Entro a su habitación a oscuras, el péndulo de metal de la mesa empezó a moverse por su poder produciendo un sonido agudo, la luz se prendió automáticamente, Kirk se quitó la camisa dorada y fue a hacia su armario, abrió la puerta y saco un cambio de ropa sencillo, al cerrar la puerta y girarse sintió un pequeño estremecimiento, con rapidez volvió a abrir el armario y vio dos pequeñas figuras acurrucadas en el fondo, con rapidez los tomo en brazos.

-Dios ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Sabes que los busque por todas partes? – reprocho suavemente

-Lo sentimos, solo que creí que era mejor escondernos tras encontrar a ese hombre extraño de nuevo- argumento Thomas

-Lo siento papá- aumento Katherine

Kirk solo se limitó a abrazarlos un momento antes de comunicarse con los miembros de la tripulación que lo ayudaban en la búsqueda, Huesos prácticamente suspiro antes de prometer llevar algo de comer más tarde.

Kirk cerró su comunicador antes de enfrentar a los niños, sus acciones no estaban mal, solo querían protegerse, pero de ese modo solo lo preocuparían. Pero aún más importante…

-Niños ¿cómo atravesaron toda la nave hasta mi camarote sin que nadie los viera?-

Los pequeños lo miraron con sus ojos de cielo un momento antes de que la pequeña susurrara un –está bien- a su hermano.

Poniéndose de pie, ambos niños se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron.

Kirk sobresaltado estiro la mano para alcanzarlos pero su mano choco contra el cuerpo transparente de Thomas

No. No. No

Lo niños volvieron a ser visibles en ese momento

-El año pasado descubrí que podía reflectar la luz de ciertas partes de mi cuerpo y solo recientemente pude controlarlo del todo, si toco a mi hermana puedo cubrirla conmigo, algunas veces no puedo controlarlo porque son afectados por mis…emociones, aun no logro que el efecto dure mucho tiempo, solo treinta minutos es mi máximo. Mi hermana es diferente, ella puede saber si la gente miente o si tiene malas intenciones, pero al hacerlo le duele la cabeza y a veces puede quedar inconsciente-

Kirk se sentó por reflejo. ¿Era esto causa de su herencia genética? ¿Quizá el Kirk de Selek tenía una habilidad también? Esto era impactante para Kirk, sintió una pesadez en el corazón, sabiendo esto temía no ser capaz de proteger a sus hijos. Incluso si lograran tener una vida normal, si la gente se enterara…Ellos eran sumamente especiales antes, ahora eran increíblemente únicos.

Kirk se sostuvo la cabeza, recuerdos dolorosos lo invadieron, el dolor de los experimentos, los gritos de los otros niños, la sangre, la sensación de estar muriendo de hambre. Kirk apenas sobrevivio a ese infierno por su terquedad y solo pudo ayudar a unos pocos.

Pero estos niños apenas tenían tres años, si alguien ponia agujas en sus brazos o en su espina…

Los tres tenían una herencia x

De inmediato Kirk corrió a abrazarlos fuertemente

-Papá, papá, estamos bien- la niña se puso a llorar desconsoladamente- ¡estamos bien! ¡Nadie nos llevara!-

Thomas parecía algo perdido, pero rápidamente abrazo a su hermana y trato de secarle las lagrimas nerviosamente.

-Hermana ¿Qué te pasa?-

Kirk nunca pensó conocer a más personas como el, ni mucho menos tener hijos con su mismo estigma, su cuerpo tembló un poco. ¡Kirk debía protegerlos a toda costa! si solo la gente equivocada los encontrara…

El timbre de la habitación sonó. Kirk salto por el ruido y se separó suavemente de la niña y les dio un beso en la frente de ambos sorprendidos niños y les hizo un gesto de esconderse tras la cama. Kirk movio la mano y las pequeñas esferas metálicas del péndulo de la habitación se desprendieron y se movieron cerca de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta encontrando al médico que tenía las manos llenas con una vianda.

-¿Jim?- El medico sintió que algo no iba bien-¿Ha pasado algo con los niños?-

Kirk lo dejo pasar rápidamente ayudándolo con unos envases

-No nada. Es hora de comer-

Kirk hizo un suave movimiento y las esferas metálicas del péndulo volvieron a tomar forma redondeada.

Al escuchar su voz los niños salieron de su escondite, Katherine sonrió suavemente mientras iba a ayudar también con la comida, armaron una mesa improvisada y los niños empezaron a comer, entre ellos un plato de sopa conocida.

-¿Esto es?- pregunto Kirk

-Es la sopa Plomeek, la come Spock, estaba programada en el replicador así que decidí traer un poco por si a los niños les gusta-

-Nos gusta- contesto Thomas por los dos.

-Bueno, en realidad no me sorprende- Kirk sonrió mientras tomaba su hamburguesa- Hay cosas que debo contarte-

-¿Es sobre el embajador?- cuestiono el medico.

-No, ¿porque lo seria?-

-Nada. ¿Que era lo que querías contarme?-

-Los niños tiene poderes- Kirk lo dijo simplemente, el mayor guardo silencio

-¿Es una broma?-

-No-

-Debería sorprenderme, pero en realidad no lo hace-

-No soy el único huesos…-

-Nunca pensé que lo serias- El medico lo tomo del hombro-Esta bien Jim, ellos son fuertes y estarán bien, nadie les hará daño-

Kirk sonrió mientras contaba los detalles al médico.

-o-

Al día siguiente y con los niños prometiendo quedarse en su camarote Kirk se dedicó a sus tareas habituales, muchos de los tripulantes le preguntaron por su hijos y lo felicitaron, otros insinuaron lo repentino de su aparición y aun mas otros lo cuestionaron en su paternidad, generalmente los últimos eran aquellos que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a los niños, si lo hubieran hecho nunca lo hubieran cuestionado, respondió amablemente y siguió su camino, el buen ánimo que tenía era contagiosa y su sonrisa era más deslumbrante que de costumbre.

-Se ve de buen ánimo capitán-

-¡Scotty!- saludo Kirk-¡Justo el hombre que buscaba! Necesito un favor. ¿Tienes algo de rodio?-

Rodio era uno de los metales más raros de la nave, Kirk estaba familiarizado con él y tenía una impresión única de su vibración, entre todo el fino material de la nave y los diferentes objetos de la tripulación estos brillaban como luces.

-Uhm…capitán ¿sabe que cada gramo de eso es valioso para el funcionamiento de la nave verdad?-

-Claro que lo sé, y también sé que tienes un poco aquí y allá. Vamos Scotty solo necesito dos piezas-

-¿Podría preguntar para que lo quiere?- el jefe de ingeniería cruzo los brazos sospechado de algún truco de su capitán

-Serán amuletos- Kirk guiño el ojo. Después de eso costo un poco pero consiguió dos fragmentos bastantes crudos que se dedicó a pulir a solas en su habitación y cuando los niños estaban dormidos. Kirk no podía moldear el metal de forma fina, pero confió en sus habilidades para poder hacerlo, le costó mucho esfuerzo y consiguió que formaran toscas formas circulares, no era su idea original, pero iba a servir de todas formas.

Al dia siguiente Kirk les colgó a ambos niños un colgante hecho de Rodio, explicándoles brevemente sobre sus motivos, ambos estaban de acuerdo y aceptaron no quitárselos.

Poco después vino el ataque.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

Kirk estaba en una conversación cuando sintió el primer impacto en la nave haciéndolo tambalear y casi caer si no hubiera sido sostenido por el embajador más joven. Kirk de inmediato se incorporó y ordeno a su amigo a resguardarse rápidamente sin darle tiempo a replicar, de inmediato se dirigió a la cabina de comando mientras las alarmas empezaban a sonar.

Antes de cruzar la puerta su comandante se puso a sus espaldas y entro con el

-¡Activen los escudos al máximo!- alerto al entrar-Señor Wiler ¿quién nos está atacando?-

-Capitán, el disparo dio cerca de la mampara, pero los escáneres no detectan ningún enemigo cerca-

-¿Que? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?- Kirk se acercó a los monitores y los estudio a conciencia, como decía su tripulante, no había nada más que espacio a su alrededor.

Hubo un segundo impacto. Kirk se masajeo el brazo.

-Encuentre a nuestro invitado no deseado señor Weler- Kirk cerro los ojos y se concentró, si la nave enemiga estaba cerca podría sentirlo si su composición fuera algún metal que conociera.

Rápidamente un destello en su mente se formó y pudo localizar a la nave era de pequeño tamaño y de un metal no desconocido para Kirk, rápidamente observo la pantalla vacía y ordeno.

-Señor Weler, devuelva el fuego en sector suroeste de la nave- Kirk puso las coordenadas con exactitud en el tablero-

-Capitán, no hay nada allí- replico el tripulante

Kirk solo le miro de reojo, cohibido el tripulante de inmediato se acató la orden

-¡Hay movimiento capitán!- alerto Spock desde su puesto

-¡Sigan disparando!- ordeno. Pronto una nave alargada y de color oscuro se rebeló tras un breve parpadeo.

-¡Imposible!- dijo Spock

Kirk se mordió los labios, sus sospechas se confirmaron, la nave era Romulana. Pero algo en sus instintos le dijo que eso no era todo. La nave no volvió a atacar.

-Uhura, mande un saludo- ordeno- cesen el fuego pero mantengan los escudos-

-¡No hay respuesta capitán!-

-Sigan intentando. Spock- llamo- La nave…

-Es de origen Romulano capitán, su modelo y composición se encuentra en los archivos, pero es extraño que se mantengan tan lejanos a su territorio de influencia, no muestra diseño de explorador, en cambio es un modelo antiguo, pero aun así muestra tecnología avanzada en sigilo. Sugiero cautela hasta averiguar sus intenciones-

Hubo una sacudida.

-¡Capitán la nave desapareció!- Aviso el comandante-No aparecen en el escáner-

Kirk se apretó el mentón, no sentía ni más la leve vibración de la nave, pero también era extraño, los disparos no fueron acertados, quizá por la falta de experiencia en los tripulantes o un error en los sistemas de armamento.

Kirk no podía dejar pasar esto.

-Uhura comunique a la flota…-

-¡Capitán!- la puerta se abrió y los embajadores salieron de ella

Kirk se les acerco.

-Embajadores, no es seguro estar aquí, es mejor que vuelvan a sus habitaciones, por ahora la situación está controlada, pero quizá eso cambie, así que es mejor que estén seguros- Kirk los guio suavemente hacia afuera de la cabina.

-Estas bien ¿verdad?- Orlando le pregunto en un susurro en cuanto pudieron retrasarse en un pasillo. Tomo su mano.

-Si- contesto en un susurro el capitán conmovido. Pero debía dirigirse a otro lugar primero.

Su localizador empezó a sonar.

-Kirk al habla- contesto rápidamente

-Capitán, los daños en la nave son mínimas y no hubo pérdidas, en este momento me dedico a reforzar los escudos-

-Bien hecho Scotty-

-Capitán, la tecnología de esa nave…-

-Hablaremos después Scotty- Kirk corto la llamada, los embajadores aún no se alejaban lo suficiente- Debo irme.

Kirk se giro y enfrento a los embajadores de nuevo, impaciente vio como Hawking se llevaba al embajador mayor que aun quería replicar tras alegar descanso. Kirk debía agradecérselo después.

-El nivel de alerta se mantendrá por los tres turnos- informo a todos los tripulantes- llegaremos a nuestro destino en dos días-

Sin novedades por el resto del turno Kirk fue rápidamente a su habitación, los niños estaban en la cama descansando. Kirk se acercó a abrazarlos, Katherine lo respondió de inmediato y Thomas aunque un poco renuente correspondió también, sin verlo a los ojos y con un leve tinte verde en la orejas.

Totalmente adorable.

Kirk suspiro y se meció suavemente con los niños en brazos tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Los llevo a la cafetería durante el turno gamma, con los pasillos vacíos Kirk les enseño a usar el replicador y a ordenar lo que quisieran, también los ayudo a sentarse en las altas sillas de la barra mientras comían. Kirk tenía la guardia alta, por lo que noto de inmediato cuando la mujer morena entro en el comedor.

-Capitán, es un poco tarde para merendar- le dijo la mujer divertida mientras se acercaba a los niños y los saludaba.

-Nunca es tarde para comer- contesto Kirk relajado y confiado con la mujer que sirvió dos tazas de café y se la alcanzo al capitán.

-Capitán ha sido un día duro y la flota aun no responde a nuestro informe-

-Lo se, debemos ser precavidos, llegar a nuestro destino será nuestra prioridad-

La mujer dudo.

-Capitán durante el encuentro pude captar una ligera interferencia, puede no significar nada, pero al revisar mi informe puse reconocerlo como una palabra "como ellos", solo eso, es posible que sea un remanente de alguna onda o interrupción coherente, pero por alguna razón me inquieta-

-No hay que preocuparse por eso, ya lo dijiste, puede que no sea nada- Kirk lo dijo suavemente, pero también era inquietante, no era correcto mostrar inseguridad frente a su tripulación

La mujer suspiro.

-Deje que me preocupe yo-

-Siempre eres tan estricta- Kirk le reclamo en tono juguetón mientras veía comer a los niños a su lado

-Siempre creí que Spock era el único tripulante que comía sopa Plomeek-

Mierda.

-Los niños lo probaron y les gusto, no es mala así que los dejo comerlo, en lo personal prefiero una hamburguesa- Kirk quiso cambiar de tema.

-Capitán, sé que no es mi asunto, pero quería preguntarle ¿estos niños son vulcanos?-

Kirk arrugo el rostro y decidió quitar lo casual a la conversación y asintió seriamente.

-Solo en parte, como sabrás los vulcanos tienen ojos de color pardo-

-Lo sé bien- dijo la mujer- en ese caso ¿tienen una madre vulcana?-

-No me preguntaras si yo soy su padre- Kirk la miro, pero la mujer solo sonreía sinceramente

-Solo alguien poco observador podría preguntar eso, los niños son iguales a usted y no hablo solo de su lindo color de ojos-

-¿Asi que lindo eh?-

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que puede ser complicado hablar de eso, usted sabe que incluso antes de la destrucción de su planeta natal los vulcanos eran renuentes a mezclarse con otras razas, ahora es prácticamente imposible-

Kirk sabía algo de eso, era la razón principal de que Spock se casaría pronto, era para engendrar un heredero para su familia, que de paso no era siquiera una familia común, lo que le trajo a Kirk un brote de nostalgia, como habría sido el Spock del otro Kirk, ¿cómo incluso después de tal desgracia pudieron casarse?

-Pero en fin- la mujer sonrió- capitán quizá usted sea el único humano emparejado con un vulcano en este mundo-

No. No lo era.

Kirk sintió un poco de dolor en sus palabras, Uhura si había querido mucho a Spock e incluso estuvo seguro de que tenían algunos planes de futuro.

-Uhura…-Kirk quería decir algunas palabras de ánimo, pero en realidad no pudo decir nada.

-Este no es su estilo capitán- la mujer se puso de pie y se acercó al replicador-No tiene que decir nada. Pero si le interesa termine con Spock mucho antes de que se comprometiera- La morena saco un plato del replicador y se acercó a los niños-Coman esto niños, es un postre muy popular en vulcano, es muy dulce a si que no olviden lavarse los dientes ¿bien?-

-Eso es lógico- respondió Katherine mientras alcanzaba un pequeño triangulo de color.

La mujer solo se carcajeo un poco.

-Buenas noches capitán-

-o-

Kirk estaba pensativo mientras los niños caminaban de regreso frente a él, así que solo levanto la vista cuando sintió que había alguien frente a su puerta. Se congelo.

-S-spock, que sorpresa- Kirk forzó una sonrisa.

-Capitán, urge que tratemos unos asuntos- el estoico hombre se veía más tenso de lo usual.

-Si. Deja que acueste a los niños primero y podemos ir a una sala de juntas-

Inesperadamente y antes de que Kirk tomara a los niños estos se acercaron tomados de las manos y se acercaron al comandante.

-Saludos- dijo el pelinegro

-Saludos- dijeron ambos niños.

-Soy Thomas Kirk-

-Soy Katherine Kirk-

Kirk que estaba nervioso se tranquilizó, además recordó que Spock ya había visto a los niños y no les había dado mayor importancia, pero verlos interactuando así de cerca lo conmovió.

Spock apoyo una rodilla en el suelo.

-Mi nombre S'chn T'gai, pero pueden decirme Spock-

-Es un honor comandante, mi hermana y yo queríamos conocerlo, papá nos contó historias sobre usted, ¿es cierto que lo salvo de morir al atrapar a un delincuente?- Thomas tenía una leve excitación en su voz- ¿Es cierto que pelearon una vez y luego se volvieron buenos amigos? –

Kirk se llevó una mano a la boca. Nunca había visto a Thomas así de emocionado al conocer a un desconocido, pero eran demasiadas preguntas a la vez. Spock respondió todas las preguntas de forma pausada y luego de hacerlo se limitó a ver a ambos niños en silencio.

Fue entonces que una pregunta sacudió a Kirk ¿Qué pasaría si?

Si Kirk le hubiera dicho desde un principio a Spock. Seguramente lo aceptaría o estaría muy feliz después de asimilarlo, tal vez se los llevaría a nuevo Vulcano y vivirían allí, la familia de Spock era de alto rango así que a ellos no les faltaría nada. Kirk sintió un escalofrió, siempre supo que era una opción sin importar el resultado, pero Kirk siempre se negó por temor a que lo separaran de ellos.

Kirk admitió para sí mismo que se había enamorado de esos niños incluso antes de conocerlos, porque sabía que ellos eran en parte suyo, una familia que siempre quiso pero tuvo miedo en materializar. Pero ellos estaban ya aquí y estaban bien y aún más eran como él.

Al verlos con Spock siendo amistosos y nada tímidos como con otros lo asusto.

-Niños- llamo Kirk con un tono agudo-Vengan-

Los dos niños se giraron y lo vieron con curiosidad, antes de acercarse a Kirk y aferrarse a sus piernas.

Kirk suspiro y noto que tenía un rastro de sudor frio en el rostro que limpio rápidamente.

Miro a Spock. El pelinegro dio varios pasos hacia atrás y dejo libre el espacio de la puerta para entrar al dormitorio del capitán. Kirk se apuró a poner la contraseña y entrar. De inmediato se dejó caer en el suelo y cubrió su rostro avergonzado.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?-

Kirk sonrió.

-Lo estoy. Lo siento, actué de forma…poco lógica-

-Nosotros no sentimos animosidad hacia el comandante Spock papá, el abuelo siempre dijo que cuando lo conociéramos pensáramos en el como un adulto confiable y que nunca nos haría daño. Sabemos también que él no es en realidad nuestro otro padre-

-Pero yo…-

Katherine sonrió y se acercó a darle un abrazo a Kirk.

-Papá, es papá ahora, somos tus hijos y estamos satisfechos con eso-

Thomas se acercó y tomo a Kirk de la mano, su hermana lo imito, fue entonces cuando Kirk pudo sentir desde el fondo de su corazón los sentimientos de los niños que eran como un enorme manantial cristalino y hermoso, ellos lo amaban y lo veían como un padre, un padre real, uno en el que podían confiar y que podía protegerlos. Vio sus deseos desde la infancia, los vistazos de otras familias humanas y vulcanas, risas y juegos y un sentimiento de anhelo retenido en sus pechos por no poder expresarlo por miedo.

Se vio a si mismo con su sonrisa brillante, el recuerdo del calor de sus brazos cuando los abrazaba o cargaba, el sentimiento de protección arraigado mientras sentían desde su pequeña estatura como eran rodeados con una jaula cálida de protección. Sintió su inseguridad al no sentirse parte de una raza o de otra, el inicio de sus poderes por su gen x y la temeridad por perder pronto a la que consideraban su madre.

Kirk abrió los ojos y sintió que su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Los niños habían tenido una fusión mental con Kirk bastante intensa.

-Los amo- Les dijo con voz ahogada-Nunca dejare que nadie les haga daño, lo prometo-

-Papá, nosotros también te queremos-

Entre temblores Kirk llevo a los débiles y somnolientos niños a su cama y los acostó, tomo una toalla y les seco el rostro que también estaban húmedos.

De pronto recordó a Spock. Reviso su reloj y vio que habían pasado dos horas desde que había entrado a su habitación, se limpió el rostro y salió rápidamente al pasillo, obviamente Spock ya no estaba, así que Kirk fue a su habitación a buscarle.

Llamo a la puerta e inquieto se arregló el cabello, al segundo intento Spock abrió.

-¡Lo siento Spock! Parece que me dormí un poco al acostar a los niños, mi mente debió estar muy cansada, por eso también actué así-

-No es necesario las escusas capitán, es normal en cualquier especie alejar a los vulnerables de otras razas para preservarlos-

Kirk tardo un poco en procesarlo.

-¡Que! ¡No! Spock, no aleje a los niños por eso, fue una tontería, no lo tomes en serio, más que nadie tu no les harías daño de eso estoy seguro-

Spock solo respondió.

-Capitán es tarde, sugiero reunirnos una hora antes del turno alfa para presentar mi informe-

Kirk sintió una punzada que casi lo hace caer al suelo, pero solo sonrió y se fue.

-Es cierto, buenas noches Spock-

Spock no lo miro a los ojos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

En cuanto la nave aterrizo en el planeta, Kirk pudo sentir con claridad las vibraciones que venían de la tierra y que le señalaban los metales diseminados por el planeta, clasificándolos rápidamente en su mente Kirk dio el visto bueno para que se abra la compuerta principal.

La comitiva de la Enterprise fue recibida por los lideres del planeta, un grupo de diez figuras humanoides masculinas y femeninas de rasgos altos y cuerpos fornidos de aspecto salvaje, con tatuajes rojos a lo largo de los musculosos pechos y alhajas metálicas que Kirk admiro por su intrincado diseño y rara composición.

Eran una sociedad civilizada y avanzada, pero a pesar de ello mantenían costumbres milenarias por cada pueblo, como una jerarquía basado en el principio del mas fuerte y el de arreglar conflictos con fuerza física y en disputas honorables.

Por lo cual Kirk no entendía del todo porque esta raza había iniciado un conflicto con otra raza más débil y pequeña que se especializaba más que todo en el desarrollo tecnológico agropecuario y médico, afortunadamente estos seres siendo aliados estratégicos de los humanos habían convocado a la intervención rápida de la federación para evitar una guerra, que obviamente no podrían ganar.

-Saludos-Dijo el hombre mas alto de pelo cenizo y ojos purpura, ignorando a los embajadores y dirigiendo su vista a Kirk que afilo su mirada para enfrentarlo.

El Embajador humano dio un paso al frente llamando la atención de todos.

-Saludos Rey Vretrem, soy el embajador Reytom Park, son uno de los embajadores del planeta tierra, estamos aquí para ser observadores durante las negociaciones de paz-

El rey miro al embajador curioso colocando una mano en su mentón. Pero rápidamente agito los hombros

-Sean bienvenidos pequeños humanos- el hombre sonrió dejando ver una par de colmillos- nadie les hará daño mientras estén aquí siempre y cuando se queden dónde deben, si deciden vagar por allí no puedo hacerme responsable si de pronto mueren-

La voz del hombre era fácil pero seria y concentro toda la atención de Kirk ¿era una amenaza? o ¿una cruda advertencia?

-Las negociaciones se realizaran mañana en nuestra casa principal y no abra ataques hasta llegar a un acuerdo. Espero que disfruten su estancia- el alto hombre dio una última mirada a Kirk, a los embajadores y se retiró dejando en su lugar a una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio que sonreía amablemente.

-Sean bienvenidos señores, soy Anath y me encargare de su comodidad. Síganme por favor- la coqueta sonrisa de la mujer encanto a algunos hombres.

Kirk siguió con la vista al rey observando su postura alta e imponente, hablaba con lo que parecían guardias armados y ordenaba a otros diversas tareas, todo parecía en orden para Kirk, quizá demasiado, el planeta era autosuficiente y pacífico, el conflicto no parecía ser lógico, el análisis de Spock parecía ser correcto, lo que ponía en guardia a Kirk.

Ya en las habitaciones que estaban localizadas en la cima de grandes árboles, Kirk organizo a los guardias de seguridad y se comunicó con la nave dando instrucciones exactas a Spock y señalando sus observaciones, dio un aviso de estar alerta por si surgía cualquier situación. Poco después llego la comisión contraria, un grupo numeroso de pequeños seres grises y túnicas claras. Se presentaron nerviosamente y agradecieron enormemente la intervención de la flota.

En cuanto todo estuvo arreglado Kirk anuncio que volvería a la nave y se prepararía para las negociaciones, como el planeta poseía dos satélites las noches eran casi tan luminosas como el día, así que Kirk se negó a una escolta y camino por una ruta que le había señalado la rubia mujer, tenía inquietud sobre el rey y sus intenciones, debía reunirse con sus oficiales para planear que hacer en caso de que todo se fuera al infierno.

-He escuchado que los humanos tienen una historia bastante interesante-

Kirk puso una mano en su phaser, pero fue prudente para no desenfundarla descuidadamente, al menos aún no.

-¿Rey Vretrem? Es una sorpresa- dijo Kirk en tono calmado mientras la figura salía desde lo que parecía un frondoso árbol azul.

-¿Lo es?-sonrió-Buscaba una forma para reunirme personalmente con usted capitán, he escuchado de sus logros y tenía mucha curiosidad en conocerlo- El hombre se acercó tanto que Kirk tuvo que levantar la cabeza para seguir su mirada rojiza.

¿Rojiza?

-Los rumores solo magnifican pequeñas acciones rey Vretrem, lo logros que menciona son todos de mi tripulación- Kirk no se separó y se mantuvo firme en su sitio, era claro que el hombre quería intimidarlo

-¿Exageraron sobre su enfrentamiento con Romulanos renegados o como pudo estabilizar un núcleo de radiación warp por si mismo y enfrentarse solo a un grupo de nativos en un planeta lejano y sobrevivir?- el rey señalo los brazos de Kirk que comparados con los suyos solo parecían ramitas-¿Todos esos logros fueron hechos por esos pequeños brazos? Es imposible creerlo a primera vista, pero quizá haya algo más aquí- el rey señalo el corazón de Kirk.

-¿Como podría ser eso? ¿Se refiere a la voluntad o a la perseverancia? Si lo pregunta puedo considerarme a mi mismo un cabezota- Kirk forzó una sonrisa preguntándose a donde iba ese tipo con esa conversación.

El rey emitió un gruñido desde lo profundo de su garganta.

-Como decía, he escuchado muchas cosas de los humanos y creo que su historia es interesante. Hubo un tiempo en el que los humanos poseían los poderes de un guerrero ¿verdad?-

Kirk dio un paso atrás.

-Si está interesado en historia humana debería preguntar mejor a los embajadores, ellos serán mejores narradores, yo solo destaco en mi puntería y en mi mal carácter- Kirk afilo la voz pero no dejo de lado su sonrisa diplomática

El rey rio y se agacho para ver mejor a Kirk

-Le contare un secreto capitán, algo que no aparece en su base de datos-susurro- mi raza es puramente instintiva en su mayoría, abrupta y salvaje, nacemos así, pero cuando logramos domar esos instintos- Kirk sintió una sonrisa- puedes lograr saber cosas increíbles, la dirección del viento, predecir la lluvia, saber quién miente y algunos nacen con un sentido del olfato tan desarrollado que pueden saber si un sujeto en especial huele de forma diferente a toda la tripulación humana que trajo a tierra-

Kirk se alejó y tomo su comunicador, pero su mano cayó pesadamente. El rostro del rey se puso a su altura y lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos y afilados como el de una bestia, a Kirk se le hizo imposible apartar la vista.

-Solo quiero conocerlo mejor capitán ¿es eso algo malo? Los humanos me han fascinado desde siempre, su vulnerabilidad y su belleza-toco la cara de Kirk-De niño siempre pensé que los humanos guerreros hubieran sido más felices si hubieran tomado el control del mundo y gobernarse a sí mismos, pero fueron débiles en su corazón por no dañar a sus hermanos y se extinguieron, así que pensé ¿no sería mejor que tales humanos especiales tuvieran a alguien que los protegiera? ¿Alguien que los guiara y sepa aprovechar sus habilidades?

Kirk lo pensó al mismo tiempo que su mente se nublaba como si hubiera bebido media botella de whisky de siglo.

-Yo...-

Dios Kirk sentía que iba a desmayarse.

-Déjeme ver como es en realidad capitán, muéstreme como movió ese reactor y como enfrento a esa tribu-

Kirk levantó la mano suavemente y la moneda oculta dentro de su bota empezó a moverse, era solo un seguro de emergencias que tenía para defenderse, no pensaba en usarlo ahora, pero sentía su mente más nublada e ilógicamente quería mostrarle a este hombre sus habilidades.

-¡Capitán!- el grito vino desde atrás al mismo tiempo que el disparo de un phaser le rozaba el temporal. Rápidamente lo soltaron y Kirk tambaleo cayendo de rodillas, casi de inmediato unos brazos lo ayudaron a incorporarse.

-Capitán ¿se encuentra bien?-

El rey chasqueo la lengua con sorna

-Atacar así al gobernante de un planeta en conflicto no es lo adecuado ¿verdad vulcano?-

Kirk volteo a ver a su comandante que lo sostenía en brazos mientras recuperaba la claridad de su mente y aun apuntaba con un phaser al gobernante. Rápidamente Kirk se incorporó y detuvo el brazo del pelinegro.

-Spock ¿qué haces? Esto será un problema- Kirk trato de hacer bajar el brazo al vulcano sin éxito, Kirk inquieto estudio el estado extraño de su comandante que mostraba un gesto feroz de dientes apretados y gesto fruncido.

-¡Un ataque psíquico a un capitán de la federación es un acto hostil!- Spock replico- Mis acciones están justificadas por proteger a mi capitán- Spock levanto aún más el brazo apuntando a la cabeza del rey alien.

-¡Spock! ¡Detente!- Kirk se puso frente al phaser-Esto es una equivocación, el rey Vretrem solo me hacía unas preguntas-

Kirk se encogió frente a la mirada de decepción de su primer comandante, pero si el no dejaba esto por la paz el rey Vretrem simplemente podría decir alguna estupidez frente a la federación y causaría sospechas, ya tenía varios enemigos en la mira desde ya, no necesitaba más conflictos.

-Capitán el uso de habilidades telepáticas en seres susceptibles...-Spock empezó a recitar. Kirk lo detuvo

-No es así- puso firmeza en su voz

-Capitán- el rey se acercó suavemente a las espaldas de Kirk-Mis ganas de conocerlo aumentan a cada momento.

Spock disparo de nuevo, el rey lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Cuidado vulcano, los juegos ya no son divertidos si alguien sale herido-

El comunicador de Kirk sonó alertando a los dos hombres. Kirk enfrento al rey

-Rey Vretrem, espero haber respondido sus preguntas, lo que sabe o cree saber no es posible, las personas a las que se refiere son errores en la historia humana que preferimos olvidar, pero admito que su punto de vista es piadoso... Ojala alguien lo hubiera pensado en el pasado-susurro.

Kirk se inclinó levemente y se despidió. Tomo del brazo a Spock.

-Energice Scotty-

En la nave Kirk fue llevado rápidamente a la enfermería y acomodado en una de las tantas camillas, Kirk que hasta ahora se había dejado llevar mansamente se alejó de su comandante.

-Spock ¿qué demonios te pasa?-

-Lo siento capitán he sido negligente-dijo entre dientes- no estaba en conocimiento de que los locales tuvieran habilidades telepaticas, a partir de ahora debemos estar en guardia, este hecho puede complicar las negociaciones de paz-

Kirk se tomó la cabeza. Con que eso había pasado, Kirk se reprochó por bajar la guardia y armo metódicamente en su mente los cambios de seguridad que debería tomar y las nuevas instrucciones para su tripulación.

-Capitán se encuentra...- el pelinegro puso una mano en la cara de Kirk, sorprendido por ello Kirk se estremeció por el frio contacto, la mesa metálica cerca de ellos empezó a moverse emitiendo un chillido que hizo que Spock se alertara y se alejara del capitán observando a su alrededor.

-¡Papa!- grito Katherine desde la entrada de la enfermería mientras corría hacia Kirk y lo abrazaba de las piernas-

-Estoy bien- Kirk le dio un beso en el pelo y miro a Huesos que llegaba con el ceño fruncido y con Thomas al lado-Estoy bien- repitió esta vez mirando a su amigo.

-Eso me lo dirá un estudio completo- respondió el medico preparando los diferentes artilugios para su evaluación.

-¿Que paso papá?- Thomas le pregunto en voz baja

-Todo está bien, solo caí en un pequeño truco mental- Kirk carcajeo un poco

Thomas frunció el ceño de forma adorable, y se le hizo parecido al ceño que mostraba su comandante al escucharlo en ese momento.

-Sigue diciendo eso- le reclamo e medico mientras le acercaba el triconder.

-Vamos Huesos, he pasado por fusiones mentales difíciles antes y he salido intacto-

Un crujido repercutió en la sala dejando atrás los pitidos del triconder, ambos hombres voltearon a ver al comandante que al parecer apretaba los puños que oculto rápidamente cuando noto sus miradas curiosas.

-Iré a encargarme de los preparativos para mañana capitán- el pelinegro salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Kirk arquear una ceja.

-¿Que le sucede a Spock?- Kirk pregunto al aire, solo el chasquido del médico le respondió.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que para Spock, mencionar que tuviste fusiones mentales antes lo molesto- Kirk solo agito una mano al aire en respuesta, el no creía eso.

-La fusión mental es muy íntima para los vulcanos, incluso entre familiares cercanos se considera una rareza y es más propio de los compañeros- Thomas explico rápidamente

Kirk se inquietó, al parecer había hecho un mal comentario dejándolo ver como un "fusionador de mentes frecuente" Kirk se apretó en puente de la nariz frustrado.

-Deja eso Jim, te tomare una muestra de sangre. Niños porque no me ayudan y traen el pequeño carro de allí- Cuando los niños se alejaron Kirk de inmediato dijo al médico.

-Te contare lo que paso más tarde-

-Eso espero- respondió el médico- Tus ondas alfa están alteradas, sea lo que fuese Spock tenía razón y lo más preocupante aun es que los nativos no son clasificados como seres con habilidades mentales de ningún tipo, el sistema está mal o alguien cambio la clasificación-

Kirk lo pensó.

-Para hacer eso debieron cambiar los datos de la flota en la central, ya que los locales solo se clasifican con fuerza sobre humana inteligencia grado 9 y sentidos animalisticos- Katherine se trepo a la camilla con Kirk y empezó a frotar sus cienes con sus pequeñas manos.

Extrañamente eso relajo a Kirk y la pequeña nebulosa en su conciencia se aclaró.

-Mucho mejor- determino el medico poco después-Es mejor que vayas a descansar ahora.

-Tengo mucho que hacer-

-Créeme Spock se está encargando de eso en este momento-

Kirk sonrió, tomo a ambos niños de las manos y se fueron a su habitación, en el camino Kirk les conto sobre la extraña flora y fauna que había visto.

-o-

Al día siguiente Kirk fue cuidadoso y meticuloso, su comandante había dado instrucciones tacitas al personal de la nave y a aquellos que estaban en tierra.

Kirk estaba muy orgulloso de su comandante y aunque la sensación de incomodidad en su pecho no había desaparecido Kirk dejo las cosas así, ya que parecía haber vuelto todo a la normalidad.

Los embajadores estaban reunidos en una gran mesa, mientras que los representantes humanos y la federación se encontraban negociando. Kirk observo todo esto con atención, estudiando el lenguaje corporal de los presentes.

Fue cuando noto el gesto aburrido del rey Vretrem, que parecía querer estar en cualquier otro sitio que en esa negociación, por suerte su corresponsal parecía más enfocado y dialogaba y remitía varias acusaciones de su contraparte. Fue una tarde entera en la cual Kirk tuvo que pararse en una esquina y solo escuchar charlas aburridas, al final el rey había dado un movimiento ligero de mano para que su pueblo firmara un acuerdo en la cual claramente tenían muchos beneficios solo por un alto al fuego.

Agradecido Kirk escolto a los embajadores a una cena reglamentaria se celebraba el acuerdo mientras los pequeños seres temblaban a la distancia, Kirk casi sintió pena por ellos, pero recordó que aquellos pequeños seres eran la epitome de la astucia si no hubieran sido destruidos o esclavizados hace siglos.

Fue cuando Kirk recibió una llamada

-Aquí Kirk-

-Capitán- la voz de la mujer parecía tensa

-¿Que sucede Uhura?- rápidamente Kirk escaneo el salón y ubico a sus hombres, los embajadores y calculo posibles amenazas

-Capitán hubo una falla en la seguridad y los niños...quiero decir sus hijos no están en la nave, desaparecieron, hemos hecho lo posible y el comandante...-

Fue entonces que un artefacto parecido a un candelabro se rompió y cayó al piso con un sonido estrepitoso, Kirk no pudo controlarse por un momento y vio el desastre ferozmente. Ubico al rey Vretrem entre la multitud y chocaron las miradas.

El techo empezó a temblar y Kirk abrió la boca, quería reclamar al anfitrión su juego sucio, no podría haber otro sospechoso.

Rápidamente el rey se enderezo y corrió hacia el esquivando hábilmente mesas y asustados comensales, lo tomo de los brazos firmemente.

-¡Cálmese capitán!- le alerto en un brusco susurro.

-¡Tu bastardo! Si les tocas aunque sea un pelo...- Kirk forcejeo, pero no pudo liberarse-¡Suéltame!-

Las ostentosas alhajas del rey se agitaron y se ajustaron al cuello del salvaje hombre.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Kirk sintió su cuerpo inmovilizarse repentinamente, con fuerza movió apenas la cabeza hasta lograr ver a la mujer rubia llamada Anath parada detrás de él con una mano en su hombro.

-Déjame- gruño con dificultad el capitán.

-Cálmese capitán o destruirá el edificio- Anath tenía la frente perlada en sudor mientras hacia una mueca- ¡Capitán!- grito

Kirk exhalo fuertemente y el temblor empezó a aminorar poco a poco, las alhajas del rey tintinearon al aflojarse, contrario a lo que creía Kirk el rey tenía una sonrisa complacida en el rostro a pesar de su tez pálida.

-Ocúpate- ordeno el rey a la mujer rubia con voz ronca, mientras señalaba a los asustados asistentes –Ahora- miro feroz a la mujer cuando ella trato de replicar.

Cuando estuvieron solos el rey cuidadosamente se acercó a Kirk claramente había cambiado su opinión sobre él, la sonrisa fácil y la superioridad abrumadora se habían ido.

-Espero que ese berrinche esté justificado- le gruño

¿Berrinche?

Kirk lanzo un golpe firme que chocó con la mejilla del otro hombre, el impacto no pareció afectarle ni un poco al salvaje gobernante que solo se sonrojo, pero eso poco le importo a Kirk.

-Alguien se infiltro en mi nave y se llevó a mis hijos ¡Los quiero de vuelta!- Kirk demandó, le costaba retener el impulso irracional que le gritaba en el fondo de su mente, él sabía que tenía la habilidad de derribar esa ciudad si quería y buscar a sus hijos entre los restos, tenía esta sensación abrumadora y visceral que no había vuelto a sentir desde la maldita Tarsus.

-No fue mi gente, puedo asegurártelo-

La gente alrededor hizo un escándalo al salir de la habitación escoltada por los diferentes miembros de seguridad de las diferentes razas.

-¡Capitán!- un hombre se acercó a Kirk de forma agitada evidentemente esperaba ordenes de su superior.

-Escolte a los embajadores a sus habitaciones señor Timothy, máximo nivel de alerta, contacte con la nave para saber si es seguro volver-

El hombre quería replicar.

-¡Esas son sus órdenes señor Timothy!-

El hombre de camisa roja dio un pequeño brinco y rápidamente emprendió la marcha, Kirk no volteo a verlo en ningún momento. Cuando su tripulante salió de la sala Kirk grito.

-¡Tú eres el que mencionaba a los herederos del gen x ¿me dices que no sabes nada? ¿Siendo el rey de este planeta? No sé cómo supiste de mis hijos y sus habilidades, pero te juro que si les sucede algo, aunque sea un mínimo rasguño ¡toda la ciudad va a caer!- Kirk tuvo que tomar aire al terminar agitado.

Su comunicador sonó.

-¡Kirk!- contesto el capitán.

-Capitán- sonó la voz de Spock

-Ahora no comandante, estoy ocupado buscando a mi hijos- Kirk hizo ademan de acabar la llamada.

-Capitán, hemos encontrado un rastro que lleva al norte de la ciudad, también hemos subsanado…-

-Coordenadas comandante- cortó el capitán

Spock guardo un corto silencio antes de indicar y mandar la ubicación aproximada al comunicador.

Kirk miro con furia al rey antes de girarse e irse, obviamente no obtendría una confesión, pero poco le servía.

El rey lo tomo del brazo, de inmediato el brazalete que tenía en el brazo dio un movimiento brusco y lo alejo.

-Mi gente no tiene que ver en esto- repitió el rey convencido- te doy mi palabra.

-Eso lo veremos- replico Kirk

-Eres un guerrero capitán, uno fuerte, pero no podrás moverte en la zona norte de la ciudad, es parte del bosque del planeta, un área incivilizada habitada solo por las grandes bestias. Yo te ayudare, con mi habilidad puedo encontrar a cualquier ser si capto su aroma.

Kirk dudo, cerró los ojos y trato de encontrar las marcas de rodio que tenían los niños, pero había varias vibraciones diferentes en ese lugar, debía acercarse más para reconocerlos.

-Bien- Kirk abrió los ojos, ordeno a Uhura traer dos piezas de ropa de los niños de inmediato, Kirk salió del salón entre gritos del rey que daba órdenes a otros seres más pequeños de características parecidas a las felinas.

-Averigüen quien entro a la Enterprise, como y porque, deben encontrar a las crías humanas- rápidamente los seres se fueron en silencio.

Kirk salió del salón rodeando el candelabro retorcido en el suelo, fue directamente a una planicie cercana donde Uhura podía transportarse, cuando la mujer apareció Kirk rápidamente tomo la maleta en sus manos.

-Regresa Uhura, necesito un informe de seguridad de inmediato, la nave entra en estado de emergencia, nadie entra, nadie sale-

-Capitán- Uhura lo detuvo- hay un equipo de búsqueda preparandose...-

Kirk no la dejo terminar.

-Nadie entra y nadie sale- repitió Kirk y le dio la espalda. Uhura sorprendida detuvo nuevamente al su capitán.

-Capitán, sé que está molesto, pero queremos ayudar, hemos encontrado el error de seguridad, al parecer hubo una falla en el escudo de protección y alguien hackeo una entrada de ventilación. Esos errores se han subsanado, ahora queremos ayudar-

Kirk miro a la mujer, lo sabía y lo entendía, pero no podía aceptar, en el peor de los casos tendría que usar en sus habilidades y definitivamente no quería que nadie se entere, al menos no ningún miembro tripulante.

Kirk tomo su comunicador

-Scotty lleve de vuelta a la teniente, la Enterprise entra en alerta máxima-

La mujer pareció decepcionada antes de desaparecer.

Kirk se giró al rey que había permanecido a sus espaldas en silencio, tomo la ropa de la maleta y se la extendió.

El rey las tomo y rápidamente sintió su esencia, sorprendido miro al capitán.

-Ellos son como yo- aclaro antes de que preguntara.

-Ellos son varias cosas-

-¿Necesita algo más?- replico el capitán, el otro solo gimió y chasqueo los dedos, de inmediato dos seres parecidos a caballos pero de crin colorado se aproximaron, rápidamente el rey monto y tomo rumbo, Kirk forcejeo con el animal un minuto antes de recorrer el mismo camino, ingresando a lo que parecía un frondoso bosque, Kirk alcanzo al rey que había desmontado y se encontrada con otros dos hombres.

-Hemos encontrado el rastro- anuncio el rey al verlo- Hay una grieta al fondo de este camino, es la parte sagrada del bosque, pero hemos detectado estructuras pequeñas en ese lugar, el que hizo esto creo esas estructuras camufladas para que nadie de los míos lo detecte- el rey dijo serio.

Kirk cerro los ojos y sintió las vibraciones de algunos seres moverse, era la primera vez que sentía las vibraciones de metales tan pequeños como para formar parte biológica de seres vivos, era una sorpresa, pero no duro mucho allí, la abundancia del lugar lo abrumo a ese punto, pero se forzó a ignorar cada pequeña punzada de reconocimiento que quería llamar su atención buscando las señas claras del rodio. Cuando lo encontró Kirk tomo su caballo y siguió el rastro rápidamente, su cabeza punzaba por concentrarse en un solo lugar con fuerza, pero eso poco importo.

Cuando diviso entre la espesa maleza una estructura camuflada como una árbol Kirk pudo sonreír, las conocidas vibraciones venían de ese lugar.

Kirk desmonto y corrió hacia el escondite, Kirk no podía sentir amenazas cercanas así que apuro el paso.

Fue cuando el refugio exploto.

Las ondas expansivas golpearon a Kirk y los mandaron de un golpe certero hacia atrás. Kirk jadeo y trato de incorporarse, sus oídos palpitaban y no le dejaban escuchar con claridad los gritos del rey y sus hombres.

Kirk busco, pero con rapidez sintió que los dijes de rodio estaban entre las llamas, lo que significaba.

Kirk grito, pero no pudo oírse, rápidamente se puso de pie ignorando los mareos y su vista nublada, corrió hasta las llamas, cuando estuvo a punto de meterse en ellas lo sostuvieron de ambos brazos y lo alejaron, Kirk grito y pataleo pero no hubo diferencia.

Kirk entonces presencio una explosión más, más pequeña que la anterior.

Kirk grito.

-¡Thomas! ¡Katherin!-

-¡Calma capitán, la ayuda vendrá enseguida!-

Kirk oyó esto como un susurro alejado, Kirk vio las llamas frente a él como un espejismo, sentía claramente los rastros del rodio derritiéndose por el calor.

El corazón de Kirk empezó a bombear con una fuerza dolorosa, su vista se nublo por las lágrimas.

¡No!

Kirk se sostuvo el pecho, no quería perder a los niños.

¡Sus hijos!

Recordó cada gesto y palabra, cada dulce abrazo y beso. Kirk grito hasta que le dolió la garganta.

¡Porque tenía que perder de nuevo! ¡Ahora Kirk era un adulto y era fuerte, había entrenado sus habilidades a conciencia desde que había salido de Tarsus para evitar exactamente esto!

Porque de nuevo tenía que ver a los que quería morir, eran solo niños, sus niños. Kirk rogo a todas las deidades que conocía, pero el fuego fue más fuerte.

-¡Capitán no haga esto!- escucho un leve grito a la distancia.

Kirk no quería pasar por esto de nuevo, no quería sujetar otros pequeños cuerpos sin vida en brazos, su mente se llenos de caos y dolor, el llanto de niños que pedían de comer, los tristes ojos y la piel pálida, la ausencia de voluntad y la espera ansiosa de la muerte.

Volvió a gritar.

¡Malditos sean los que hicieron esto! ¡Malditos aquellos que se los llevaron y maldito el por no poder evitarlo!

El cuerpo de Kirk se elevó en los aires brillando como una nova dorada, el planeta entero empezó a vibrar, los metales alrededor de Kirk temblaron de forma descontrolada.

-Hermano ¿qué hacemos?- Anath pregunto preocupada y quitándose rápidamente los collares del cuello y los brazos.

-¿Dónde están los rastreadores?-

-Siguen el rastro, pero aún no hay noticias, si esto sigue asi…-

-Es demasiado fuerte- pero el rey no sentía miedo, sino admiración, era el tipo de guerrero que esperaba conocer toda su vida, traer a los humanos a su planeta había valido la pena. Pero el guerrero humano era indisciplinado y se estaba dejando controlar por su fuerza, lo entendió en el fondo, el hombre había perdido a sus hijos, dos niños que eran como él.

-¡Todos atrás!- rugió una voz atrás. El rey se giró para ver al vulcano y a dos hombres correr hacia ellos –¡¿Que le han hecho al capitán?!- el vulcano reclamo. Pero al parecer parecía el único sorprendido de aquello, el otro hombre, que olía a alcohol y medicina solo miraba al guerrero a lo lejos con tristeza.

-No hemos hecho nada Vulcano, su capitán se cegó por el duelo, debemos detenerlo o el planeta puede destruirse-

El rey estudio la situación, debía noquear al hombre para adormecer sus poderes y salvar a su pueblo, Vretrem nunca creyó que un humano sería tan poderoso, pero verlo así con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas y la fuerza palpable de su cuerpo moviendo cada metro del planeta como una simple piedra, lo estremeció.

Vretrem noto que los soldados que había traído consigo y su hermana miraban al capitán humano de la misma forma, ellos eran así, débiles al poder. Pero ese guerrero era suyo, lo había marcado primero.

Tomo del brazo a su hermana y le explico su plan, era sencillo, saltaría a su altura y trataría de noquearlo.

-¿Que harás después hermano?- la tierra tembló un poco más- tan fuerte y hermoso, sería un gran consorte-

-Lo será- respondió Vretrem-Pero debo atraparlo primero.

El rey salto sobre los arboles hasta llegar a la altura de Kirk, parecía sencillo alcanzarlo.

Y salto.


End file.
